A Twist To Jealousy
by JDDCdancer1497
Summary: Eli asks Clare to be his fake girlfriend to make the one that he loves jealous. Clare is the one Eli loves. Will his plan work or will it end their friendship forever?
1. The plan

**Okay so here is a new story. If you like this story please let me know because if no one does I am not going to continue it. It has a little bit of a weird plotline. Let me know your thoughts!**

**I do not own Degrassi but I do own Kathy.**

**Eli's POV**

I wake up on a Monday morning at 6:00am for school. I groan as I turn off my alarm clock and get up to go get ready. After I take a shower and am dressed, I walk downstairs to get some breakfast. My mom is in the living room drinking her coffee and reading today's newspaper. I get an apple and start to eat it when I look at the clock on the micro wave which read: 7:00am. Oh no! I'm supposed to pick Clare up. She is my best friend in the whole world but I am also in love with her. She doesn't know it though…yet. I plan on telling her someday. I just don't know when or even how. I quickly get my backpack and tell my mom that I am leaving. "Have a good day baby boy! Love you!" She shouts back as I walk out the door. I get into Morty and drive to Clare's house. When I get there I see her sitting on the front steps with her head in her hands. She looks upset. She looks up and sees my car and immediately walks over to get in. Her eyes are red and puffy. I can tell she has been crying.

"Parents again?" I ask her softly.

"Yeah. I just can't wait for them to get a divorce." She replies sadly.

"I thought you wanted them to stay together." I continue. I really shouldn't though. It will probably make her more upset.

"Well I do but if all they are going to do is fight then I would rather have them not together, you know?" I see tears in her eyes so I quickly agree with her and not push her any further. After a few more minutes of driving we were at school. We walked to our locker together (since they are right next to each other) got the books we needed and parted ways. Before she left though I grab her and pull her into a hug and tell her that everything will turn out alright.

***Lunch***

"Dude, tell her already!" Adam tells me.

"I can't yet. I don't want to ruin our friendship." I reply. Our friend Kathy comes up to us.

"Talking about how much Eli loves Clare again?"

I roll my eyes while Adam replies "You got it!"

"I have to have a plan." I state out loud but more just telling myself.

"Oh my gosh! I got it!" Kathy exclaims.

"What?" Adam and I ask in unison.

"Pretend to like me." Kathy says.

Adam chokes on the water he is drinking while I just stare at her like she has gone insane.

"Yeah. Pretend to like me. Get Clare to be your fake girlfriend to make me jealous." She explains.

"How would that be a good plan to tell Clare I love her exactly?" I ask her.

"Oh yeah! Duh! The most important part. You will find out if she likes or possibly loves you too. If she does then she will be the one getting jealous. She doesn't know me. She just knows that I am friends with you two. So that will not be an issue." She explains with more detail.

"That is kind of brilliant!" I admit.

"I know it is me we are talking about! Well I will see you two later. This plan will work Eli." She promised and left to go to her next class.

"Hey man. Good luck! I got to get to class. Tell Clare hi for me!" Adam tells me as he gets up and leaves for his next class. I can't wait to talk to Clare after school!

**Clare's POV**

Eli and I were sitting at the park on the swings just talking and laughing. We do this often and I love these moments we share. He is the greatest best friend ever!

"Hey Clare! Will you do me a favor?" He asks randomly.

"Well that depends on what it is." I said sarcastically.

"Okay. See there is this girl. I love her but-" He starts but I can't help but interrupt.

"Aw! Eli! That is so cute! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked with a high pitched girly sounding voice.

"I'm telling you now! Hush!" He says before continuing. I sneak in an "I'm sorry" though.

"So as I was saying I love her but she doesn't know it. I want to make her jealous. If she thinks I have a girlfriend and if she does like or possibly love me back she will hopefully tell me." He says sweetly. He must really love her. You can just see the look in his eyes when he is talking about her! Aww!

"So where does the favor come in? I will do whatever it is! You seem like you really love her and I want her to know if it will make you happy!" I said with the biggest smile on my face.

"Okay so you will be my fake girlfriend then?" He questioned hesitantly.

"Yes!"

**Thanks for reading! I know it was kind of short but the next chapters will be longer. Please let me know if you want me to continue this story. Check out my other stories for me too! Thanks Review please!**


	2. An update

**Hey all you readers! I have decided to continue this story. I got some pretty good feedback so why not, right! This is a short chapter. It is really just a filler chapter but don't worry if I get some more reviews the next chapters will be so much better! Thanks enjoy!**

**Eli's POV**

"So Clare seemed pretty excited to help me out to tell the girl I love I love her. She doesn't seem jealous at all." I tell Kathy and Adam.

"Well duh! You haven't done anything "couple-ish" yet. Once you act like a couple she will fall for you." Kathy says.

"I don't want to make her fall for me if she doesn't already love me. I just wanted to know if the feeling was mutual. Obviously it is not." I reply sadly.

"She loves you! She just doesn't know it yet! Oh I got to go. Clare alert!" She says as she quickly packs her stuff up and departures.

"Hey you two!" Clare exclaims cheerfully. That made me smile.

"Hey Clare! Long time no see! Eli and I were actually just talking about you." Adam says. I kick him in the knee under the table and give him a look of "you are going to die" He just glares right back at me.

"Oh were you now? What about me?" She asked innocently looking directly into my eyes. That always makes me melt. Her eyes! I love them almost as much as I love her. Almost!

It was silent for a while. I was trying to come up with an excuse but then decide to tell her the truth.

"About our plan." I say. A little to quick and loud if you ask me.

She has a questioning look on her face so I explain further.

"Our plan to make the girl I love jealous plan."

"Oh! I didn't know you were going to tell Adam but aww! Adam isn't it just so cute?" She asks in a very high pitched voice. Adam rolls his and with the same tone as her replies,

"So very!" He says his goodbyes after that. That left me and Clare, alone. I made a mental note to thank Adam for his gesture later.

"Soooo, who is she?" Clare questioned with an excited tone.

"What? Who is who?" I reply with a question because I have no idea what she is talking about.

"Who do you love?" She clarifies. I want nothing more than to say look in a mirror and you will find her but I can't.

"Oh right. It is her." I said pointing to Kathy.

"Kathy? Really. I knew you were friends with her but I didn't know you liked her like that. I wouldn't have expected that. It would be like you loving me." Clare jokes with a laugh. Little did she know that what she just said tore my heart into pieces. I try to keep my cool so I don't give anything away but at this point I don't really care.

"Well I guess I can't help who I fall in love with." I say nervously.

"No you cannot! Listen I have to get to class but text me about when our plan starts!" More like my plan.

"Okay. I will." She walks off and Kathy comes right up to me.

"How did it go?" She asks.

"Well she seemed surprised that I liked you and she said a joke about how she didn't expect it to be you and she said that it is like if she found out she was the one I was in love with." I sighed while Kathy just kind of stared at me. So I continued, "Which means we need to start acting like a couple and doing couple things soon."

"How about we start after school?" She asked.

"Perfect!"

**Look, don't hate me! I know it is short but if I get reviews then I will update quickly and as promised the next chapter will be long! Review if you want to find out how the plan will go. Thanks!**


	3. The starting point

**Alright so as promised this chapter is longer. I am going to try updating as soon as I can but in order for me to update I need reviews. On all of my stories. So check out those too! Okay here is chapter 3!**

**Clare's POV**

After school Eli told me that our plan was going to start tonight at six. I guess Kathy and some friends were going to the Dot. It was five and Eli said that he was going to pick me up at five thirty. Alli insisted on picking my clothes and doing my hair and make-up. I told her numerous times this date was fake but she is still Alli.

"There and done! Perfect! Clare, you look amazing!' Alli exclaims. **(A/N She is wearing the outfit she was wearing in All Falls Down pt. 1 when Eli kissed her.) **

"Thanks Alli but like I said this date is fake." I explain to her again.

"Yes but this girl doesn't know that. If you really want to help then you have to make it look like she has a lot of competition." She shoots right back.

I sigh. I know she is right. I just don't want her to be. "Alright. You are right." I give in and agree.

" I know!" She says and then the doorbell rings. "I'll get it. You have to stay up here to make your grand entrance!" She squeals and walks down the stairs to get the door.

"Hi Eli." I hear Alli greet him. I start to walk down the stairs casually after Alli calls me down.

"Wow. You look really nice Clare!" Eli tells me with a smile. He is such a good friend.

"Thanks Eli! You're so sweet." I reply.

"Eli, I need to talk to you privately outside for a moment. Excuse us Clare." Alli says while pushing Eli out the door.

**Eli's POV**

Oh my. Clare looks gorgeous. Of course I had to stay friend like and only tell her she looks nice but whatever! I hear Alli say something but I wasn't paying any attention because all my attention was on my best friend who I love. I feel myself being pushed out the door by Alli. I see Clare left in the house looking very confused. The same emotion I am feeling right now. She closes the front door and immediately points her pointer finger at me and giving me one of her looks.

"What?" I ask her.

"Eli, who do you love again? What is her name?" She asks me like a warning.

"I thought Clare told you. Her name is Kathy." I respond nervously.

"Oh Kathy huh?" She glares at me again. I feel like I am a eight year old boy who just got caught by his parents doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing.

"Stop that!" I yell at her.

"You don't love Clare?" She pushes further.

"Clare? I love her like a best friend. A sister even." I shiver at the thought of her being like a sister to me.

"Who is your best friend?"

"Clare. Where are you going with this?" I ask her.

"Just tell me already!" She screams.

"Tell you what?" I question her innocently.

"Is Clare the one you love?" She asked seriously in a normal tone.

"Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because I think that there is a good chance she loves you too." She says. I smile the biggest smile ever.

"Really?" I ask disbelieving.

"Ha! Told you! You are so in love with Clare!" Did she just seriously make that up.

"Alli don't mess with me like that. If I find out after all this Clare still doesn't love me I will be heartbroken. So please don't mess with me like that." My voice soft and upset.

"Say to me that you are in love with Clare and then tell me the real plan. I want in!"

"What could you possibly bring to the table that would be helpful?"

"I am on the inside. When Clare isn't with you she is with me. If she falls for you. I will know." She says.

I give in and tell her the whole real plan. She can help. She will help.

***At the Dot* ****Clare's POV**

"Why won't you tell me what Alli wanted?" I questioned Eli for the one hundredth time.

"I told you. She wanted to know the plan." He responds the same answer for the one hundredth time.

"I already told her though." I tell him.

"I know that! Ask her not me."

"Hey. Kathy is right behind you in that booth." I whisper.

"What? Oh right, right. Uh. Thanks." He says slowly.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask him.

"Follow my lead. Hold my hand." He says as we both get out of the booth. He grabs my hand and I feel a little tingle through my body. That is weird.

"Hey Kathy." Eli says.

"Oh hey Eli and um…" She starts.

"This is Clare. My girlfriend." He says. Her face turns a little disappointed.

"Nice to meet you! Eli, I didn't know you had a girlfriend." She says disappointment evident in her voice.

"It is pretty recent." I cut in.

Well we better leave. Enjoy the rest of your evening." I nod in agreement.

"Wait!" Kathy says.

"Yes?" Eli and I ask in unison.

"I want some proof you are a couple. Hmm…let's see. A kiss would do!" Kathy explains.

"Well we don't normally do it in public but okay." I turn towards Eli and mouth that it is okay. He nods and we both lean in. Our lips meet. It wasn't a long kiss but it was enough to make people think we are a couple. When we pulled apart Eli had the biggest smile on his face. He is a good actor. After that we all said our goodbyes and parted ways. Eli and I were now parked in front of my house. I was about to get out when Eli pulled my arm back. I looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"Clare I really appreciate what you are doing. I know the kiss was a bit much but you are smart you figured you would have to, right?" He asks with his signature smirk.

"Yeah I did. Maybe not this soon but I promised to help you and I will do almost anything." We both laughed when I said almost knowing what I was talking about.

"Well fake girlfriend it has been a pleasure." He kisses me on my cheek. This was normal he always does that but for some reason it felt different. A good different.

"I'll see you later Eli. Bye." I say as I get out of the car. When I got inside my house I went straight up to my bedroom. I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss at the Dot. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I noticed that I was blushing madly and smiling like an idiot. No. No no no no. This is not possible. Do I like Eli?

"Crap."

**So there you have it. What will happen next now that Clare likes Eli too? Hmmm… Review and find out. Yes it is that easy! Goodbye for now my wonderful readers!**


	4. One step closer

**I got so many reviews on one chapter and I love and appreciate them all so keep them coming. You all did your job so now I pay you with another chapter of course! Here you go! Chapter 4!**

**Eli's POV**

It has been two days since my kiss with Clare which by the way was amazing! She has been acting weird ever since though. I decided to ask Alli about it. She said that she didn't know what was going on but would talk to her about it on girl's night. Every Friday night Alli and Clare have girl's night. I don't know what goes on at them and I honestly don't want to. So since Alli and Clare would be together I decided to invite Adam and Kathy to come over and discuss what happens next with our plan.

"Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm late. Traffic!" Kathy says as she walks through my bedroom door ten minutes late.

"That's okay Kathy." Adam tells her.

"Did you find out why Clare has been so distant yet?" She asks me.

"No but I will. Alli is going to talk to her tonight. I think it might have something to do with the date though which by the way you did your part great. You looked disappointed when we kissed. Good job!" I respond.

"Well it's what I do." We all laughed.

"So I have an idea." Kathy tells us.

"Of course you do! You always do!" Adam adds. I chuckle while Kathy wears her smile that says I'm awesome.

"Alright, alright. What is it?" I ask once my laughter dies down.

"You need to ask me to hang out with the two of you." She explains.

"Wouldn't that kind of be third wheel-ish?" Adam asks.

"No. You will be there too, Adam. It will be like four friends hanging out but two of those friends are dating. Then you can act like a couple." She explains further.

"Do you think we are moving to fast?" I asked getting nervous.

"Nope. There is no backing down now either. You will be fine." Kathy says.

"I do love this plan. Okay I'm in." I decide.

"Yeah, me too! I think we should go bowling." Adam states.

"No! When we go out with Clare. Idiots." He muttered the last part.

"Whatever. That does sound like a good idea though. When will this be happening?" Kathy questions.

"I'll call Clare and ask her. You stay quiet Kathy. Clare can't know you are here." Kathy pretends to zip her mouth shut and hands the key to Adam and being Adam he pretended to eat it. I rolled my eyes as I press the number one key. It immediately starts ringing.

**Clare's POV**

Alli is coming over to my house. Duh! It is Friday and Friday is girls night! I am a little nervous though because I know Eli told her about our kiss and I also know she is going to want to know everything. I don't want to ask her for advice on my Eli situation but I think I have to. I need help!

"Hey Alli! Come in!" I tell her as I open my front door for her. She didn't respond. All she did was step inside and drag me upstairs to my bedroom. I knew for a fact I was in trouble.

"How could you not tell me!" She screamed. It's a good thing my parents are not home.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"Nuh-uh! Don't go acting all innocent on me, missy. A kiss? With Eli? And you didn't tell me!" She screamed the last part….again.

"I don't see what the big deal is I mean it was fake!" My cheeks were instantly red after I said that. I couldn't believe how disappointed I sounded.

"No big deal, huh? Why do you sound so disappointed then and blushing madly? Hmmm?" She asked so many questions. The questions I did not want to answer. My cheeks grew redder.

"Oh my! Clare!" Alli squealed. I knew that she had figured it out.

"How was your week?" I asked trying to get her off this subject.

"When did this 'How was your week' happen?" She asked pushing me to answer.

"Alli! I can't like Eli!" I covered my mouth immediately. I can't believe I just said that out loud.

"Ha! I knew it! Why not?" She asked. So many questions!

" Because A. He is my best friend in the entire world besides you and B. I am helping him make the girl he is in love with jealous. I agreed to helping him because he is a great friend and I can tell how much he really loves her. I wouldn't have done all this if I had known I was going to fall for him in the process. Oh no, now I'm falling for him?" Alli just kept squealing and giggling. "Will you stop and help me please!" I begged.

"Sorry. Well when did you realize that you liked him like that?" She questioned trying to contain herself.

"Right as we kissed. Alli it was like his lips were made for mine. After it happened I wanted it to happen over and over again." She squealed once again. I glared at her and she muttered a small sorry.

"Is that why you have been avoiding him at all costs?" She asked.

"How did you-" I started but was interrupted by her saying,

"Eli told me. He was worried. He wasn't sure if the kiss had upset you." She said. Of course Eli would think that. I was about to reply when my phone started to ring. It was him.

"It's Eli." I told Alli.

"Answer it!" She yelled. I laughed and picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I answered. I heard a sigh of relief from the other end.

"Clare, you answered. Good. It's Eli by the way." He replied. I couldn't help but smile at his greeting.

"I know." I said with a laugh.

"So if you are up for it. I have come up with the next step of our plan." I grew a little disappointed after he said that. Because right as he said that reality hit. He loved someone else and I was just someone helping him out as a friend and only a friend.

"Oh okay. What is it?" I tried so hard to not sound disappointed. I failed miserably though.

"We are going to go bowling with Adam and of course Kathy. We all will just be four friends hanging out but we will be a couple, obviously, and make her jealous. You in?" He asked.

As badly as I wanted to reply no I said yes instead. Stupid me though.

"Great! I also need to know when you would like to do it." He tells me.

"I am free tomorrow. Would that work?" I ask.

"Tomorrow sounds perfect!" He exclaims.

"Okay. See you tomorrow then. Bye." I tell him. He says his goodbye and then I hung up.

"So we are goin-" Alli cuts me off once again.

"Nope! I heard the whole conversation."

"Okay well I have a question for you." I say a little nervous.

"Alright. What is it?" She questions.

"More like a favor." I stall.

"Clare." She warns.

"Will you do my hair, make-up, and wardrobe tomorrow? I want to look good tomorrow. If I am supposed to make this girl jealous then jealous I will make her." I explain.

"Clare! I thought you would never ask!" She squealed again only this time I joined her.

"Yay!"

**Alright there you have it! Chapter four done! I don't know how much longer this will be. I do know how it will end and how I am going to get to the end. I just don't know how long I am going to make it. Give me your opinions. How many more chapters would you like to see of this story? Let me know in a review! Thanks, you all are awesome!**


	5. Coming together

**First of all you all are awesome! I couldn't do this story without you! I have a new story called A Bet to Love! Check it out for me! Also my other story Trying To Get To Where You Are needs more reviews before I can update. I only got three updates this time and I need more! So please, I beg you go review that one! Okay so now that that is out of the way onto this story. Good news I am not stuck any more I just finished pre-writing Chapter 8! Which means if I get a lot of reviews in a fast amount of time you get a lot more chapters faster as well! I am not going to update quickly unless I get a generous amount of reviews. I am not the type of person who says I need this many reviews but I do need some to update. Just so I know you are all still interested. Okay enough of this crap! I present to you: Chapter 5!**

**Eli's POV**

It was Saturday morning at 7:00am. I hate the fact that I can't sleep in on the weekends. I would love to but it just isn't physically possible. My "date" with Clare, Adam, and Kathy is today. I wonder what Alli found out. I should ask her. I grabbed my phone and texted Alli.

_Hey. Find out anything yet? _I received a text back in seconds.

_Yes! I will tell you about it on Monday morning. Right now I have to go, Clare is waking up. I am going to help her get ready. Prepare yourself; she is going to look amazing! _Doesn't she always?

_Okay, can't wait! And by the way Alli, she always does. _

"Baby boy come down here please." I heard my mom call from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back as I ran down the stairs. "What is it mom?"

"I want to talk to you about this plan thing you have got going on." She says.

"We both do." My dad said as he stepped next to my mom.

"Okay. What about it?" I asked.

"We just don't want to see you get hurt. What if Clare doesn't end up loving you back? What happens then?" I know she is worried but those are the words I definitely didn't need to hear right now.

"Listen. I have thought about that. That is why I am doing it this way. If she doesn't love me then we go back to being best friends. I would rather have her as a friend then not have her around me at all. What I need you two to do though is be supportive. I need someone to tell me that there is a chance that she could love me back. I need hope and right now I'm not getting any." I told them.

"We are sorry. There is a chance that she could love you. There is a chance for everything." My mom said.

"Yeah. She probably does but if this plan doesn't work though." I roll my eyes at what my father had just said. "No, listen. If this plan does not work I want you to come to us." He finishes. "Me too!" My mom said as well.

"Okay. Don't worry, I will." I smiled at them before heading back to the stairs. Before I got there though I heard my parents conversation.

"They would make such a cute couple! Don't you think?" My mom asked my dad.

"Yeah, they would. Clare loves him. I can tell. She just may not know it yet." My dad replies. They both laugh.

"Yeah. Remember that one time she told us that Eli was the most amazing person in the whole world and whoever held his heart is the luckiest girl in the world?" My mom said. I didn't know that. Clare thinks she is the luckiest girl in the world and she doesn't even know it. I chuckle. A bit too loud too because what my dad says next I can only pick up a few words.

"Clare…..loves…Eli….said…want….maybe….boyfriend." I'm not going to jump to conclusions. I just wonder what that whole sentence was. Oh well. I walk upstairs trying not to think about it. I go up to my room to get ready. This is going to be one interesting day.

**Clare's POV**

I awoke to the sound of Alli texting. She looks happy. I wonder what's on her mind.

"Who are you texting at 7:00am?" I asked very curious.

"Eli." Eli? Why would she be texting him? Especially on a Saturday morning at 7:00am.

"Why?" I question.

"He wants to talk to me on Monday morning." She replies.

"About?" I push further.

"It doesn't matter. Let's go eat breakfast so then I can help you get ready!" She said while running out the door and downstairs to the kitchen.

"Okay. I need to tell you about my dream." I say as I get to the kitchen. She squeals and I roll my eyes at her. Typical Alli. We ate breakfast in silence. Once we were done we went back to my bedroom so I could get ready.

"Alright Alli! Do your magic!" I said to her as I took a seat in the chair in front of my mirror.

"Okay! Now tell me about this sexy dream you had about Eli." She stated. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Alli! It wasn't "sexy". All that happened was that he took me to this meadow and there was a waterfall. It was so beautiful! He kissed me and told me he loved me. I said it back and we kissed again. I woke up after that." I explained to her.

"That is so cute! You are falling for Eli!" She yelled. Once again it is a good thing that my parents aren't home.

"No." I yelled right back to her. I felt the blush coming.

"Yes!" She argued.

"No Alli. I can't." I was falling for him but I couldn't. He loves somebody else for crying out loud!

"And why ever not?" Alii asked.

"Because he is in love with someone else!" I explained.

"Never know. He could change his mind." She said.

"Doubt that. He is so in love with this girl it is not even funny. The way he talks about her. There is no way to pull him away." I replied. After two hours of getting ready Alli was finished. Eli had just arrived and Alli left immediately.

"Hey. You look….wow!" He said staring at me. I blushed.

"Thanks. Are you ready to go?" I asked him and he replied, while his eyes were still glued to me, with a small,

"Yeah."

**There you have Chapter 5 now! Yay! Everything is building and there is still more to come! I hope you liked this chapter, I worked hard on it. As always review for me! Just a little reminder to go check out my other stories and reviews those as well it would be so much appreciated! Thanks you are all too amazing for words. Okay REVIEW!**


	6. Working some magic

**I am so sorry that I didn't update yesterday or earlier today but I am now. You guys are lucky because I never update on the weekends. Okay all of your reviews were amazing! I honestly can't believe the response I have been getting on this story. I appreciate it so much! You have deserved another chapter!**

**Eli's POV**

Clare and I have been in the car for five minutes and still haven't said a word. The closest bowling alley was a good forty five minute to an hour drive. **(A/N made that up.) **So I decided to start a conversation.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked and immediately felt stupid when she started to laugh.

"Did you just seriously ask me that?" She said in between her laughs.

"Okay stupid question but it was silent and I want to talk." I stated simply.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"If I knew what we should talk about I wouldn't have asked such a stupid question." I told her.

"Touché. Okay….well….hmm let's see. Do you think Kathy likes you back?" Of course she has to ask that.

"I don't want to talk about that. I want to talk about us. Why did you avoid me for two days? Was it because of the kiss?" After I asked this she grew very nervous and started to blush madly.

"Oh um sorry. No it um wasn't the k-kiss. I j-just uh didn't want t-to talk to y-yo-you." She stuttered a lot and said the last part really fast. Something is going on with her.

"Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself today." I was growing concerned.

"Well, I'm sorry. Maybe it's because I am your "girlfriend". Why don't you just tell Kathy you love her?" She snapped.

"Clare. Did I do something to make you upset?" I asked carefully.

"No, Eli. You didn't do a thing." She answered annoyed. I decided to leave her alone for right now.

**Clare's POV**

Why did I have to start liking Eli? This isn't like me. I have never yelled at him like that or ever. I need to apologize. I feel really bad.

"Eli?" I said looking his direction.

"Hm?" He replied.

"I'm sorry." I told him. He smirked.

"It's alright, Edwards. Seriously though what's up with you? And don't bite my head off." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and replied,

"I can't tell you."

"So there is something wrong and you know what it is?" He asked. I nodded only.

"What is it then? You know you can tell me anything." He told me.

"Not this. It is a secret." I said while shaking my head no.

"A secret? I am good at keeping secrets!" He exclaimed.

"I don't think I am going to ever tell you. Now that is the end of this conversation and we are here." He pulled into the parking lot. We saw Adam and Kathy standing by the entrance. We made our way to them.

"Hey! Have you two been here long?" I asked after Eli and I walked up to them.

"Nope. Only like two minutes." Adam told me. Kathy just kept staring at me.

"Wow, Clare! You look amazing!" Kathy said.

"Thanks! So do you! Now come on let's go inside!" I then grabbed Eli's hand and pulled him in with me. After we paid and got our lane Adam and Kathy went to set up our names. I pulled Eli aside so I could talk to him. I am going to live on the wild side.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked.

"I have an idea. You want us to make her jealous? Help me bowl. You know hold me and help me." I tell him. He smiles and replies,

"That's a great idea!" After that we joined the other two. The order for us to bowl is: Kathy, Eli, me, and then Adam.

"I'm not very good at this." Kathy speaks after she only hit two pins.

"That's okay. I'm not either." Adam states. Eli went up and got himself a strike. Of course! He was always good at this. He winked at me telling me with his eyes that he is ready for my idea to be put into action.

"Eli! You're so good at this and I'm not! Will you help me please?" I asked Eli. I played it up when I added my puppy eyes into the mix.

"Now how could I say no to that?" He smiled which I returned.

"You can't!"I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. Being his 'girlfriend" has some advantages. We pulled apart and then he helped me with my turn and I got a strike as well. I was jumping up and down and squealing. He wrapped his arms around me and spun me around. I noticed, once he put me down, that there was a couple in their thirties with their children that were right next to our lane staring at Eli and me.

"I'm sorry but you two are the most adorable couple I have ever seen!" The lady says.

"Yes, you really are." Her husband agrees.

"Thanks!" Eli and I said back and then kept on with our game. After a little while I had to go to the bathroom. I was washing my hands when I saw that same lady next to me. She looks up and smiles at me.

"You know you are very lucky." She tells me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

The way that boy looks at you. He must really love you. You can see it in his eyes. I bet everything I have that once you walk out of this bathroom that his eyes light up and he smiles brightly." She said with a smile.

"I don't know." I say.

"I know this because that is how my husband looks at me." She explains. I smile.

"Yeah but he doesn't smile very much." I tell her with a small laugh.

"He does around you. Come on! Let's see if I'm right." I nodded and we walked out of the bathroom. Once we were visible to the others Eli looks at me. Sure enough the lady was right.

"I told you." She whispered in my ear and then walks to her family. Eli walks up to me.

"What was that all about?" Eli asks me with a bright smile and reply,

"Nothing."

**There you have it people. Chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed this! I thought it was cute, did you? Let me know in a review! You guys are awesome! **


	7. Nothing compares

**Wow! 13 reviews on Chapter 6! I almost have 50 reviews! This story is going to be 16 chapters long and I would like to get to 100 reviews before this story ends. Could you do that for me? I'm already almost half way there and you have ten more chapters!**

**11 chapters and 52 more reviews!**

**Do you think you can do it? Let's find out!**

**Surprise at the end of this chapter!**

**Eli's POV**

It was Monday morning. Normally I would be mad right now because it is the first day back to school after the weekend but today is different. Today Alli is going to tell me what Clare said. Ever since the bowling alley when that lady talked to Clare she has been really happy. She still wouldn't tell me what the lady said to her though. I was at school thirty minutes early just like Alli said. I don't see her though. I wonder if she'll show…. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heels clicking the on the ground. That could only mean one thing.

"Hey! I'm sorry I'm late. My parents were interrogating me on why I needed to come early." She said.

"Alli. I don't mean to be rude here but I honestly don't care. What did Clare say?" I asked impatiently.

"Well with an attitude like that I don't think I should tell you." She says as she turns around and starts to walk away. I stepped in front of her.

"Alli." I said in a warning tone. She rolled her eyes at me. I was getting annoyed and it was clearly written on my face I was sure. She sighed and then said,

"I can't tell you. I promised her I wouldn't."

"Are you kidding? Alli the whole point of this entire thing is to find out if she loves me back. I need you to tell me what you know." I tell her.

"I'm not telling you what she said. What I will tell you is that if you keep doing what you are doing and maybe more. I think you have a chance that she could fall for you." I smiled so big after that.

"Not because of anything she said. Just strictly on what I think. Once she finds out….BAM! Instant power couple!" She giggles.

"Thanks Alli!" I smile at her.

"No problem! Just don't hurt Clare and we will be forever good!" Then she walks away. I chuckle and make my way to Adam's locker to tell him the news.

"Hey! Guess what? Alli wouldn't tell me what Clare said but she did tell me that if I keep doing what I'm doing and maybe more Cl-" Adam cut me off right there.

"Claudia. Yeah, I know." What?

"What? No, I was going to say-"

"Clare." He finishes.

"Yeah, exactly. So as I was saying Cl-" Really again? I give him a confused look and then he said,

"Hey Clare! How are you doing today?" Oh! He was saving me. I mouth a thank you to Adam. He nods in return.

"I'm good. How are you two?" She asks.

"Good. I got to go. I'll see you two in English." I heard words but I wasn't paying attention. All I was focusing on was Clare.

**Clare's POV**

"Eli! Eli! Eli!" I keep calling his name but he is just staring at me.

"ELI!" It was no use. I saw Kathy coming. I did something that would get his attention and follow our plan. It also made me happy. I kissed him. I kissed him with so much passion words couldn't even describe. I felt him respond instantly. He licked my bottom lip for entry. I granted him his wish. It felt so good to kiss him like this. If only it could last. He pulled away and we just stared at each other. He smiled down at me and I blushed while looking away.

"What was that for?" He asked me. I felt my cheeks get even redder.

"I saw Kathy coming and you weren't paying attention, so I killed two birds with one stone." I tell him with a smile.

"More like one kiss." He smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Come on! Let's get to class!" I said while walking away.

"Hey Clare!" I heard him call. I turned around.

"You want to hang out after school? Just friends and no plan. Like we used to." He asked while smiling hopefully.

"I'd love to!" I smile as I walk to my class.

"No way!" That was Alli's reaction when I told her about the kiss I gave Eli in the hallway. She also squealed….a lot. Because of this though she got in trouble by the teacher. I don't know what I would do without her.

**Eli's POV**

Kathy squealed once she saw me.

"She kissed you!" She stated the obvious.

"Yeah, I know. It was epic!" I tell her.

"I bet. So what happened after that?" She asked.

"Not much. I just invited her over to my house so we could hang out like we used to before this whole plan thing." I reply.

"Oh. So you aren't planning anything for tonight?" She asked innocently.

"No. We just need to have some friend time right now. If something happens then it will happen. But it will not be planned." I explain.

"Okay, okay! I'll see you later." She walked away.

***Eli's House***

"This is nice. I missed this, us." Clare says to me as she sits on the bed.

"I know. It has been a while. I'm sorry. I really appreciate what you're doing though. It will all be worth it at the end." I tell her as I sit next to her. She sighs and makes her way to the other side of the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing." I scoff and walk toward where she stood looking out the window.

"Clare, come on. I know you. What is the matter?"

"I just want you to know for sure that you love her. What you are doing is a lot of work and, I mean is she worth it?" She looked so sad. Maybe she does like me.

"Oh believe me she is worth it." I start to lean in and so does she. My lips are so close to hers when all of the sudden my door swings open.

"Hey you guys! I hope I'm not interrupting something." I look at the person who just barged in and then at Clare. Clare looks frustrated and disappointed.

"Actually you were. Kathy we'll see you tomorrow at school." I tell her.

"Oh. I just thought you could use the company." Kathy says.

"We're good. Thanks though. Now leave!" I demand.

"Okay then. Bye." She says before leaving. I look at Clare who is crying.

"Clare don't cry. Why are you crying?"

"It doesn't matter." She walks around me and grabs her bag.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Home."

"Clare!" I start but she says,

"Don't Eli! I'll see you tomorrow at school." With that she ran out of my room and left my house. Of course I followed her.

"Clare, stop!" I called out!

"No." She yelled back.

"Please."

**Alright, there you go. Okay on to more important stuff. Your surprise!**

**There is something about this story that is the same in each chapter. Be the first to figure out what it is and you get a sneak peek on the next chapter! The first NON anonymous that gets it right gets the sneak peek. The first anonymous gets the next chapter dedicated to them! (so leave a name!)**

**Here is a BIG hint: It is at the end of the chapters.**

**Fun, right? I know!**

**Also be the 100****th**** reviewer and that one person will decide for a sequel to this story. Only that person can tell me if I should leave it or make a sequel. So when we get closer make sure you are the 100****th**** reviewer if you want it one way or the other. **

**Okay have fun with this and REVIEW!**


	8. Whole new game

**Wow! Words can't even describe how I'm feeling right now! Over 20 reviews on the 7****th**** chapter! Give yourselves a round of applause! I am. Okay well on to the game on the last chapter.**

**I want to thanks each and every one of you for participating. So much fun to read! Guess what? You ALL got it right! YAY! But of course there can only be one winner well two in this case but I thank all of you for taking part in my game.**

**So congratulations to WithMuchHope for being the first to answer correctly and to our anonymous winner: adrienne! **

**I will try to have more games like this. If you have any ideas let me know in a review or PM. Just a reminder my 100****th**** reviewer will be the only one to vote for a sequel. And guess what! The 100****th**** review is still up for grabs!**

**Okay, this chapter is dedicated to adrienne! **

**Clare's POV**

He's begging? He never begs. I finally turn around and see him running up to me. I can't let this get out of hand. We almost kissed in there and he cannot know that I like him. He opens his mouth to say something but I beat him to it.

"What, Eli? What!" I yelled at him.

"We need to talk." He said to me in a low voice. His eyes are pleading.

"What is there to talk about, huh?" I screamed again.

"Clare, in my room before Kathy came in we were about to…" He trailed off. As much as I wanted to say yes we almost kissed and that I love you, I knew I couldn't. I respect him too much and though I am falling in love with him he loves someone else.

"That was a mistake Eli. It shouldn't have happened." I tell him.

"May I tell you that if Kathy hadn't walked in we would have kissed." He said stepping closer. What is he doing? He is in love with another girl. Maybe he just feels bad for me. Great, now he pities me.

"If we did then it would be an even bigger mistake than it already is. You love Kathy, Eli. We can just forget about it, okay?" Once I said that I could no longer read the expression on Eli's face.

"Yeah, okay." He agreed.

"Well, I'm going to go home now."I told him slowing walking backwards away from him.

"Here, Clare. Let me drive you." He offers sweetly. Now, I remember why I love him. But I had to stay strong.

"No. It's okay." I reply.

"Clare, come on." He says. I looked into his eyes which was a big mistake. They were big, green, and pleading eyes. Those were the worst for me because they make me melt. Which also caused me to give in.

"Okay." We walk to his car and get in. As soon as he turns on his car his scream music blares through the speakers. I giggled at his blushing face.

"Sorry." He murmured while turning the music completely off.

"It's okay. I'm used to it." I say once my giggles die down. We arrived at my house shortly after that.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Eli." I was getting out but Eli pulled my arm back so I would remain seated.

"Clare, listen. About earlier I'm sorry about what happened. I really hope it doesn't change anything between us." He says sincerely. He looks so worried. I'm glad to know he cares about our friendship. I mean I know he does but it is nice to be reminded every once in a while.

"It doesn't. There is no need to worry, okay? I promise that everything between us is fine." I respond. He smiles at me which I gladly return. We say our goodbyes and I walk up to my house as he drives away. I called Alli instantly and told her everything. I also finally admitted,

"Alli, I'm not falling anymore. I have fallen and hard. I am in love with him and I honestly don't think I can just be the fake girlfriend anymore."

"Oh then honey we have some work to do!" After that we discussed what we needed to do. This plan is about to get twisted.

**Eli's POV**

Once I got home I decided to call Adam and tell him about tonight's events.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on, let me get this straight. You and Clare were about to kiss when Kathy all of a sudden barges through your door. Then you tell Kathy to leave and she does which causes Clare to start crying and run out of your house. You follow her, of course, and you talk about the kiss which she says is a mistake?" He said.

"Pretty much." I reply.

"Then what happened?" He asked.

"Well then I convinced her to let me drive her home. Oh and I asked her if everything is okay between us and she told me that everything is fine." I exclaimed.

"What are you going to do now?" He questions me.

"With Clare? Nothing, at least not right now. With Kathy? I was thinking murder her. Want to join?" I tease.

"Totally!" He teases back.

"Well, thanks for listening. I totally owe you after this plan is over." I tell him.

"No problem and yes, yes you do. Bye." He says.

"Bye." I hang up and start to get ready for bed.

**Adam's POV**

Something isn't right. Why would Kathy go to Eli's house after Eli specifically told her that there was going to be no plan tonight? I am going to give my friend Kathy a call.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hey, Kathy!" I exclaim in a fake excited voice.

"Oh! Hey Adam. What are you doing calling me so late?" She questioned.

"Actually I had a question for you. Is that alright?" I ask.

"Of course, silly! What is it?" She says.

"Oh I don't know. I just got off the phone with Eli." I tell her.

"Oh. Umm, what did you two talk about?" She says nervously.

"About what went on tonight." I reply.

"Uh…." She says hesitantly.

"Alright, what is up? Why did you go to Eli's house when you knew he just wanted to be alone with Clare?" I ask demandingly.

"Well, you see…" She trailed off.

"Kathy. You do realize that this plan isn't for you, right?" I question.

"Of course it's just that umm…" She trailed off yet again.

"Kathy, do you like Eli?" The realization hit me. She is jealous.

"Just a little bit. But don't worry I'm not going to do anything about it. I only started liking Eli because in Clare's eyes he likes me and it feels good to be cared about. Even if it is fake." She says. Wow. That's sad.

"Eli and I both care about you a lot, just not in that way." I tell her trying to be comforting.

"I know. I will get over it. Think of it like when you are eight years old and you have a crush. You almost always get over those." She did have a point. I just feel bad that she kind of likes Eli like that.

"Alright, Kathy. As long as you are sure you are okay?" I stated more like a question.

"Honestly Adam I am fine and I will continue to be fine. I got to go though. Goodnight!" She says.

"Night." I hang up then feeling better about this whole thing.

**Eli's POV *****The Next Morning***

I arrived at school earlier than normal because I know for a fact that Kathy always comes early and I obviously need to talk to her. Luckily I found her pretty quickly. She was sitting on the ground leaning against the lockers reading a book. Good thing no one is around for this.

"Kathy! You are in so much trouble!" I yelled as I approached her.

"Listen, Eli. I can explain." Kathy replied.

"Please do explain yourself, Kathy! We almost kissed and because of you that didn't exactly happen." I screamed even louder.

"I know. But you two almost kissed. What happened after that?" She asked.

"Absolutely NOTHING! Thanks to you. Why in the world did you show up at my house like that?" I was livid at this point. She isn't giving me any answers!

"I'm sorry, Eli it's just that… Oh Clare is coming." Kathy said. I turned around to Clare and my eyes widened and my mouth I'm sure was in the shape of an o. I looked at Kathy and saw that she wore the same expression that I was. Alli was right next to her but I barely noticed. Clare looked more amazing than she normally does and I didn't even know that was possible. She had already reached perfection in my eyes.

"Hey you!" She said and then gave me a quick kiss on my lips. Once she pulled away her eyes went to Kathy.

"Oh hi Kathy! I didn't see you standing there." Kathy wasn't too happy about that statement. I'm not quite sure why but I didn't really care. Clare turned her attention back to me and said,

"I'll see you later! Bye!" After that she dragged Alli away with her. I just kept staring at her as she walked away.

"What is up with her? She looks amazing!" Kathy exclaimed.

"I have no idea but I love it!" I heard Kathy huff and laugh at the same time as she walked away. I murmured,

"Wow."

**Yes! Just because the game is over doesn't mean I'm going to end my chapters any different. It is harder than it looks, believe me. If I get A LOT of reviews by tomorrow I am going to update again, tomorrow. Cool, right? I know so REVIEW! Please? For me? Look, I said please!**


	9. The one and only

**Because I promised you if you were amazing I would update again today. I am updating again today! You guys rock!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to: cookiesncream and your friend! I loved your review! So thanks!**

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to: JoBam329. Your review was amazing! I hope I do make your weekend off to a great start!**

**I have an important announcement at the end of this chapter so read it!**

**Clare's POV**

Though Eli loves Kathy and Kathy only, that doesn't mean I can fight for him right? Alli convinced me, after two hours of trying, to go all flirty on Eli. The look on his face when he first saw me was stunned. Kathy was right next to him which gave me the perfect opportunity to kiss me. It was great! As I was getting my books out of my locker Adam came up to me.

"Hey Clare! Are you ready to go to whoa!" Adam says as he got to me. He and I always walk to English together. I had forgotten that I hadn't seen him at all today, which meant right now is the first time he is seeing my new look.

"Oh hey Adam! Yes, I'm ready!" I said as I started walking towards the classroom. I noticed that my dear friend Adam was not following me. I looked behind me and saw him standing there staring at me.

"Are you coming? We have to get to class!" I tell him.

"I am not moving until you tell me why you are dressed like that. You look beautiful!" He said. I blushed a little.

"Thanks. I'll explain while we walk to class. I can trust you, right?" I asked teasingly.

"Of course." With that said we started walking toward English while I told Adam everything. And yes I mean everything!

"No way! You are falling for the one and only Eli Goldsworthy?" He gasped.

"No. I've fallen. I have fallen in love with him. And don't judge me, okay? I know that he loves Kathy but I'm not going down without a fight!" I said proudly.

"No. I understand." He said sweetly.

"Thanks and Adam?"

"Yes?"

"You tell anyone about this, especially Eli, I will kill you. Got it?" I say dead serious.

"Noted. No worries though. My lips are sealed!" He pretends to lock his lips shut and hands me the key. I laughed and sat down in my chair. Class started about two minutes later. A note landed on my desk not even ten minutes into class. It said:

_I know you don't like passing notes but I wanted to tell you that you look amazing today. You look amazing everyday but today you just look even more amazing. Now that just didn't come out right. I'm sorry. =(_

I could tell it was from Eli. I would recognize his hand writing anywhere.

_Thanks! It is fine, Eli. I know what you meant._

_How did you know it was me?_

_Oh. Your hand writing, silly!_

_Lol. Right! Anyway why are you all dressed up? Is it for a guy? _

I panicked. What was I supposed to write back? Thankfully Ms. Dawes caught us and took it away. First time I have ever been excited to get caught by a teacher when I'm doing something wrong. I feel Eli's eyes on me. I can just feel his intense stare. I wonder why he is staring at me.

**Adam's POV *****After Class***

I have to find Eli and talk to him about what Clare and Kathy said. Did I forget to mention I am terrible at keeping secrets? I made my way to Eli's locker where he stood. I walked up to him.

"Hey, Adam I got to ask you something." He told me. Who cares?

"No time for that. You'll never believe what Kathy and Clare told me!" I say. His eyes get wide.

"I don't really care about what Kathy said, just tell me what Clare said." He replied.

"No. I'm saving that for the end." I say. He sighs annoyed and responds,

"Fine. What did she say?"

"Kathy is starting to like you. Like, like you like you." I say. His expression hasn't changed.

"Yeah. I kind of guessed that. But whatever, I'm not going for her." He tells me.

"Oh I know. And so does she." I reply.

"Well yeah. My whole entire plan is to get Clare! You know our best friend? The one I am completely in love with!" He raises his voice a little.

"Yeah, she said she is going to get over it because of that. She also mentioned something about a little kid crush but I don't really remember." I babble.

"Adam."

"Hm?"

"Please just tell me what Clare said now." He says. Oh right! Duh.

"Okay. Are you ready?" I tease.

"Adam. You better tell me this second or I swear that-"

"Alright alright. I get it! She said-" All of a sudden I was being taken away from Eli by an angry Alli. Uh oh! You never want to be around angry Alli.

"What in the world do you think you are doing?" She yelled in a whisper.

"Um… Telling Eli that Clare loves him." I stated confused.

"No you aren't!" She still whisper screamed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you have to let her do it! Don't tell him, I mean it! If you do, I will find out and bad things will happen! Do you understand?" She said voice full of anger.

"Yes ma'am." I tell her frightened.

"Good boy!" She walks away and I walked back over to Eli.

"So…" He said like a question.

"So what?" I asked playing dumb.

"What did Clare say? And why did Alli just pull you away with her mad face?" Alli's mad face is something Eli, Clare, and I call Alli's face when she is mad. The title should explain itself.

"Well, Clare told me that um…" I had to think of an excuse and fast!

"Um, Clare said that you are a really good friend and she thinks that what you are doing is really sweet." I said that so quickly I barely understood myself. He had a questioning gaze on his face and I knew he was about to ask questions. Questions that I was no longer able to answer.

"I got to go, bye!" I walked away, ignoring him as he shouted questions at me.

**Eli's POV**

That was so strange. I had so many questions and I obviously wasn't getting any answers. Are the people a part of the plan suddenly not on my side? If they know something, they need to tell me. Before I start interrogating people though I really do need to find Kathy. I saw her in the hallway next to her locker.

"Hey." I said as I walked over to her.

"Oh hi Eli." She replied.

"Listen I talked to Adam and I'm sure he wasn't supposed to tell me but he did." I tell her slowly.

"He told you that I kind of have a crush on you?" She asked obviously embarrassed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry because you know I am in love with Clare." I say.

"No, yes. Yes I know. No worries, really." She stated. I still wasn't convinced.

"You can back out of this plan if you want. I can go try to tell Clare that I love her right now." I say though I am really hoping she says no to this.

"No it's fine. As sweet as that is I can't wait until Clare finds out." She says sweetly.

"Yeah. Me neither. Well, speaking of Clare have you seen her? I really need to talk to her." I responded.

"And by I really need to talk to her you mean I really want to talk to her?" She asked. I nodded.

"Last time I saw her she was at her locker."

"Thanks!"

"No problem." I went to Clare's locker and sure enough she was standing right in front of it.

"Hey Clare!" She looked up at me and immediately blushed. She was just so darn cute! She walked past me quickly not responding. I followed her and walked around her so I stood rigt in front of her body. Her eyes were glued to the floor so she didn't see me standing there. She bumped right into me.

"I'm sorry." She looked up and blushed again, even harder. I chuckled when she bent down to pick up her books that fell to the ground.

"Here. Let me help you." So I did just that. I handed the rest of her books to her and smiled. The bell rang then.

"I'll talk to you later, Eli." After that she ran off. I looked down and noticed a piece of paper folded. It must have fallen out of one of Clare's books. I picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it. It had one sentence on it. One sentence that broke my heart into two.

_I love him so much but I don't know what to do._

Clare loved someone else? I sighed really loudly and quietly murmured,

"No."

**Thanks to all of you for being the amazing reviewers you are! Okay so I have good news! I am on Spring Break next week which means you will most likely get two updates for this story and A Bet to Love. I'm not sure about Trying To Get To Where You Are because I haven't gotten reviews. So maybe you could check that one out for me? Okay, so review this one so you can make the extra update next week possible!**


	10. All mixed up

**You have all been so fabulous! I mean words can't even describe how happy I am. I am five away from 100 reviews! EEEPPPP! I honestly can't stop squealing! You have defiantly earned this two update in one week! **

**Okay let us get on with the story!**

**Clare's POV**

It has been two days since my new look and Eli hasn't spoken to me once. When he looked at me one time he looked so….hurt. I don't understand. I must have gone over the top with this make over and ruined everything. So today I decided to go back to the old Clare look. I mean when I looked like this before he was my best friend. And he being my best friend is more important than anything else right now. When I asked Alli she told me she had no idea why he wasn't talking to me. I was getting really upset. I showed up at school an hour and a half early. I was so depressed and didn't have anything better to do. So don't even start asking why I got here so early because I don't know. Well I actually do know. It is because of Eli. That is a bigger shocker, right? He sometimes comes to school early. He says that it is a good time to do homework without any interruptions. As much as I didn't want to face him, I missed talking to him and I especially miss the friend I have in him. I was walking down the halls of Degrassi towards his locker. Sure enough Eli was leaning against his locker, crying? I made my way over to him. He is going to talk to me right now whether he wants to or not.

"Hey! Are you okay? Why haven't you talked to me lately?" I asked concerned.

Silence.

"Eli, please. Tell me what is bugging you."

"Clare, it doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore." He chokes out in a rough voice. It sounds like he has been doing his fair share of crying.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. He sighs and slides down the lockers so he is sitting down. I take a seat next to him.

"I can't tell you. I'm just upset." He says.

"You aren't just upset. You can't just be upset with the way you look." I point out.

"Fine. I can't tell you. I'm just devastated. Happy?" He replies.

"What are you upset about? Is it something I did?" Then something clicked in my head. "Is whatever is bothering you why you won't talk to me?" I ask.

"Yes." With that one word, my heart sank. Now I feel stupid and devastated myself.

"I'm sorry about the outfit. Alli, she-"

"Clare, it isn't about the outfit. That outfit was amazing. You looked incredibly beautiful." I blushed at his words.

"Then what is it? You can tell me. You can tell me anything." I reassure him.

"Not this." I was just about to say something when guess who walks up? Yep, that's right. The one and only, Kathy. The one Eli loves. The thought of that makes me cringe.

"Hey you two love birds!" She greets cheerfully. As she gets closer her smile disappears and turns into a frown.

"Eli, what is wrong?" She asked then looked at me. I shrugged back to her.

"CLARE!" Alli yells. She looks very mad, I wonder why. No matter what it is, it can't be good.

"Sorry Eli. I obviously have to go so we will finish this conversation later." I see him shake his head no.

"Eli, we will finish this later. I don't care if you don't want to, we are going to. Deal with it!" He sighs and I get up and walk toward the fuming Alli. Now on top of my problem I get to deal with whatever Alli's problem is. Yay for me….NOT!

**Eli's POV**

"Alright she's gone. What's up?" Kathy asks me.

"Are you sure you're okay with talking to me about this? You know since…" I trailed off. Even though I am in love with Clare Kathy is still my friend and I respect her. So if she can't handle it I'm not going to make her listen. Even if that means I may never have Clare.

"Eli. Forget about the stupid tiny crush! I almost have gotten over it! So you need to too!" She says. I look at her with probably the strangest face I can muster.

"Um, yeah you never had the crush; well you know what I mean! Please Eli just forget about it! I really wish Adam never told you." She argued.

"I'm glad he did. It would have made things even more awkward than they are now. Kathy honestly if any of this makes you uncomfortable. Just let me know and you will be out of this plan." That made her mad I guess because she just blew up.

"Eli! Forget about it! I am honestly fine and I honestly want to be a part of this. It looks to me that you don't want me to be a part of it though because of this stupid crush."

"That is not true." I defended.

"Then tell me what is bothering you. Please!" She begged. Wow, I think she really does want to know and help. I gave in and handed her the piece of paper that I found of Clare's. She gasped and looked at me sadly.

"Exactly." I told her. Adam walks over to us and says,

"Why do you both look so sad?" Kathy handed him the paper. Adam smiled.

"I'm sorry but why in the world are you smiling?" I asked hurt. His face immediately fell.

"I'm not. Just don't lose faith and defiantly don't give up on her." He then walks away. Smiling again? What was that all about?

"What is he talking about? And why does he look so darn happy?" I questioned Kathy.

"I honestly have no clue." She responded then took off. The bell rang signaling it was time for English. Yipee! I walked in and noticed that there was a note on my desk. I sat down in my chair and picked up the note. It read:

_Eli. I need you to tell me what's wrong and why you aren't talking to me. Please Eli. I am really worried._

_Love, Clare._

I leaned over my desk and whispered into her ear,

"I can't tell you everything, at least not yet. But we can talk after school." She nodded her head to me.

***After School***

I was getting all of the stuff I needed when Clare came up to me.

"Are you ready to go?"She asked sweetly.

"Um, yes. But can you promise me something?" I asked.

"Of course. What is it?" She replied.

"That whatever I tell you today, it will not ruin our friendship." I respond.

"I promise." She says.

"Are you sure?" I ask. She laughs a little. Man, I love her laugh.

"Yes." I take her hand and dragged her to Morty.

"Let's go." I say as I open the door. She smiles and says,

"Okay."

**You didn't think that I would actually show you their talk in this chapter, did you? Sorry to disappoint. Well review. That is about it.**

**OH! And most likely (since I only need 5 more) I will hit 100. So don't forget whoever is my 100****th**** reviewer will be the only one to vote for a sequel or not. So if you want it one way or the other, be the 100****th**** reviewer!**


	11. My dream place

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I wanted to update today because today is the 2 month anniversary for this story! **

**Alright so I don't think I could be any happier! 112 reviews! Oh my… I don't even know what to say…. But! 112 reviews means I got to 100 and you know what that means!**

**So thanks to my 100****th**** reviewer….I will be making a sequel! Now I don't know if that is bad or good. Hopefully good because why are you reading this if it isn't. So once this story is done I will be trying to make a sequel!**

**I have two new games we can play so read the chapter and read the note at the end! I love you all!**

**Eli's POV**

I knew just the place to take her. I knew she would love it. The drive to her surprise place is an hour. We have already been driving for thirty minutes but I can tell she is getting anxious. She and I haven't talked once since we got into the car which is probably why she shouted,

"Where are we going?" I gave her a questioning gaze before refocusing my attention onto the road. I could tell she was blushing, blushing madly. I chuckle and she smacks my arm.

"Hey, hey! No hitting me while I'm driving! I know it is hard to not touch this body but please try to refrain yourself." I teased. She blushed again. Big surprise there…NOT!

"Shut up and tell me where we're going now." She demanded. I laugh again but still reply,

"It is a surprise." She looked worried. Why is she worried?

"Don't worry. You'll love it." I reassured her.

"Okay?" She said uneasy.

"Please, Clare. It's not like I am taking you to the woods to rape and then murder you." She looked scared now.

"Alright what's going on with you? You aren't yourself."

"Can I ask you something?" She completely ignores my question and asked one of her own.

"Umm, sure but can you answer mine?" I asked politely.

"No." She stated simply.

"Why won't you?" She once again ignored me and went ahead and asked her question. I sighed while I listened to her.

"Why is everything so weird and awkward between us? I mean I get that we're pretending to date and all but it shouldn't affect our friendship." I now understood why she ignored my question.

"Is this why you're acting so weird?" She simply nodded her head in reply.

"Well, let's change that." I say.

"Huh?"

Let's change that it is awkward. So that nothing is weird between us or anything. Just like before." That was a total lie. I don't want to be anything like before. I mean sure I still want her friendship but I also want her to be mine. And when I say that I mean my girlfriend not like…never mind.

"Yes, I agree. We need to change it." She smiles. That is the first time I have seen her real smile in ages. It is nice. More than nice, it is gorgeous. I love her smile because that means she is happy and when she is happy that means that the world has been good to her. We continued to converse unlike the first thirty minutes of the drive. We were talking so much I barely noticed that we were here. I got out of the car and while she was getting herself out of the car I snuck up behind her and covered her eyes with my hands. Let's just say she freaked out.

"Eli! What are you doing? I can't see anything. Get your hands off of my eyes." She screamed while trying to take my hands off of her eyes. It was no use though I was too strong for her weak little hands. I chuckle and say,

"No. I need it to be a surprise when we walk up to it so I need your eyes closed. Clare, trust me." She nods. "Okay I'm going to uncover your eyes but I need you to keep them closed. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure I can trust you?" I tease.

"Yes Eli! Please you can trust me." I laugh at her determination to get me to trust her. What she doesn't know and will never know is that I trust her with my life and nothing will ever change that. I removed my hands from her eyes and just like she said she kept them closed. I took her hand and started pulling her to follow me until she came to a complete stop.

"What now?" I asked her slightly amused.

"I am not walking anywhere with my eyes closed." She replied.

"What did I just say about trusting me? If something is wrong I'll let you know and then you can open your eyes and deal with the problem yourself." I said half jokingly.

"Now hush and follow me." I tell her as I drag her along. I laugh when I hear her whisper,

"Like I have a choice." We walked for a couple minutes until we were in the right spot.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." I say to her. She opens her eyes and her mouth immediately flies open.

**Clare's POV**

This place was a beautiful meadow with a beautiful waterfall. This place looks very familiar. Then it hit me. My dream! My dream looked just like this. I highly doubt the other part of my dream will happen. Well actually I know it won't but I really wish it would.

"So I take it you like it?" Eli asks. I forgot all about where I was because I was so absorbed in my thoughts.

"It's like a dream." I respond while I look around in awe.

"Whoever knew this place was real." I thought. Or well I thought that I said it in my head but I actually said it out loud.

"Yeah, I know. One day I was wandering and I found it. Beautiful, huh?" He asks.

"Very." I respond.

"So…" He trails off.

"So…" I copy him.

"Look, I'm sorry. The reason I was so upset was because of this." He said while pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. I gave him a questioning look so he handed me the paper. I unfolded it and gasped when I read what it said.

"How did you get this?" I asked well more like demanded.

"It fell to the floor the day you ran into me. I'm sorry I got so upset." He said. I instantly grew confused.

"Wait! Why were you so upset when you read it?" His face went straight from sympathetic to nervous and scared.

"Umm, well you see." It seemed to me like he was trying to think of an excuse but I wasn't sure.

"Yeah?" I push further. He sighed and said,

"Why didn't you tell me? We are best friends and you didn't even think once to tell me that you are in love with someone? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I can't."I whisper.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because." It seemed like whispering is my best friend right now.

"Because why?" He yelled.

"Because I'm afraid of what you'll say when I tell you who I love." I screamed at him. Tears were running down my face like the pouring rain.

"Clare." This time he was the one to whisper.

"No Eli. This was very sweet and it is beautiful here but I want you to just take me home now." I said and started walking back toward the car. He must have followed because the next thing I knew we were in front of my house.

"Clare look." He started but I didn't really want to listen.

"This was a bad idea. Goodbye Eli." I said and then ran inside my house. Only five minutes later did I receive a phone call. I looked at the caller i.d. and of course I answered,

"Hello?"

**End of Chapter! Exciting stuff is happening! I know you want Clare to find out soon and she will! Promise but right now I have to games!**

**Game 1: The first one to guess who called her gets the next chapter dedicated to them! Whoo!**

**Game 2: Reviewer 150 gets the first chapter of the sequel before I even post it!**

**Awesome right? I know so,**

**REVIEW! :) thanks! **


	12. Taking chances

**Okay wow! 40 reviews on one chapter? You guys are so fantastic I don't even know what to say. I got to 129 and I was like Oh wow that is a lot of reviews then I went to sleep and woke up the next morning to have 152! I honestly was speechless! I am so glad that all of you like this so much. I reached my 150 goal and now of course my next goal is 200. So can we maybe make that happen? Thanks you all are amazing!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: ilovetaylorswift13**

**And though this person didn't guess right I want to share their review. It made me laugh so hard! I honestly loved it!**

** called her?**

Is it Eli? No...

Adam? I don't think so..

Lmao, sorry for putting my thought process in this review. I feel like Dora the freaking explorer when she's trying to find stuff in her backpack. Cause she's all like "Will this fix the steering wheel or whatever? No...What about this? No... How about some tape? Yeah!" Hahaha, you know what I mean?

If you don't then that's just awkward hahaha.

BUT ANYWAY.

I think that...Kathy called her. Yup, that's my final answer. Kathy.

Great chapter by the way! I LOVE this story! :)

**Okay I just had to share that. Enjoy the story!**

**Clare's POV**

"Hello?"

"Clare! Why are you crying? What happened?" My best friend Alli asked. I told Alli what happened and her reply was,

"Maybe you should just tell him the truth."

"Alli, I can't." I tell her.

"Why not?" She questions once again.

"Alli the answer to this question is never going to change. He loves someone else!" I say for the one millionth time.

"Tell him! What do you got to lose?" She asked.

"His friendship!" I respond.

"Honey, your friendship with him was going to go down like the Titanic after being a fake couple. We both know that." After she said that we both stayed silent. Until I broke it.

"You're right. I'm going to sleep on it. Goodnight!" I say.

"Okay. Clare, if you need anything. Please tell me so I can try to help you, okay?" She says.

"Okay, Alli. Bye." I hung up after that. I changed my clothes and went straight to bed. Can I do this? Can I tell Eli I love him? I put myself to sleep with all of these questions shortly after.

**Eli's POV**

I had a fight with Clare….again. I just don't understand why I can't know who she loves. I sighed and called the one person I knew I could talk to.

"Hello?"

"Hey Adam. Listen I need to talk to you." I tell him.

"Uh oh! What happened with Clare?" I laughed because he knew exactly why I was upset even though I didn't tell him anything yet. I told Adam how Clare and I had a fight and everything else that happened tonight.

"Oh, wow! Dude, just talk to her. I'm sure everything is alright." I scoffed at his words.

"Thanks! That helped a bunch!" I said sarcastically and then hung up the phone. I walked into my house and saw that my parents were curled up next to each other on the couch watching TV. I want that! I want that with Clare.

"Hey guys! I'm home." I tell them.

"Hello baby boy! How was your day?" My mom asked.

"Fine. Listen, I'm tired and I have school tomorrow. So I'm going to go to bed now. Love you!" I heard them respond,

"Love you too!" I went upstairs and I got ready for bed. I'm going to talk to Clare tomorrow even if she hates me. She doesn't have a choice!

**Clare's POV**

I got up bright and early. I slept surprisingly well even with all of the crap that happened the previous night. I went downstairs to get some breakfast and of course I hear yelling.

"Do you not understand that in order to keep us living we need money? And how we get money is for me to work!" My dad yelled at my mom.

"You have worked so much lately that we have enough money to live for two years without working another day. Why don't you just admit that you don't love us anymore?" My mom screamed back.

"I love Clare! It's you I don't love" After I heard my dad scream that I heard a door slam. I sat on the stairs silently crying my eyes out. When I noticed my mom went into the kitchen I ran outside. Once I got there I saw Eli at the bottom of the steps that lead to our porch.

"Clare. I'm so so-" I cut him off by running down to him and throwing myself onto him. I sobbed into his chest as he rubbed my back saying soothing words.

"Hey there. Shh. Shh. It'll be alright." We stayed like that for another five minutes until I finally pulled away still crying.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"My dad said well yelled that he didn't love my mom anymore." I explained.

"Oh, Clare." He replied sympathetically.

"No, it's okay." I then realized how terrible I must have looked.

"How bad do I look?" I asked him. He took a step closer to me and brought his hands up to cup my face. He used his thumbs to wipe away my tears. He whispered,

"No. You look beautiful." He kissed my forehead and then pulled me into another tight embrace. I pulled away quickly.

"Eli! We are going to be late for school!" I squealed and ran to his car. I heard him laughing but he came over to the car also. We both got into the car and he drove away.

**Eli's POV**

"Clare, I'm so sorry about last night." I say.

"It's fine." She replied in a small voice.

"Clare. I know you." She remained silent after that. I pulled into the school parking lot and as soon as I parked Morty Clare was out of the car and already in the school. I sighed and I made my way towards the entrance. I walked to Clare's locker and saw Alli talking to her. But as soon as Alli saw me she departed.

"Clare, we need to talk." She nods her head to me.

"I need to tell you something Eli. I am going to tall you who I love." I got excited and sad all at the same time. I nodded.

"It's-" She was just about to tell me when Kathy comes up and exclaims,

"Hey! I'm throwing a part tomorrow night and I want both of you to be there." I gave Kathy a questioning look but she just winked back. The bell rang then.

"I'll go, I guess. Eli I will talk to you later." Clare said and then walked to her class. I nodded at her and then as soon as I could no longer see Clare I asked Kathy,

"A party?"

"With the way things are going you will never tall that girl you love her. I'm just speeding up the process." She answered.

"How is that speeding up the process?" I asked.

"At the party you'll "tell" me the plan and then you will tell Clare that you told me and that you two don't have to fake date anymore." She explained.

"And how does that get me to tell her I love her exactly?" I question.

"Eli! The whole point of all this was to make her jealous. She's in too deep now. She will get jealous once she thinks we are together." She explains further.

"But she loves someone else!" I scream at her.

"That doesn't mean anything. First you don't even know who it is. So don't worry about that. She has been fake dating you for too long now. It is time for you to make it real." She said.

"What if she doesn't want me?" I ask.

"Well, you have to ask yourself this. Is it worth it? Is she worth it, Eli?" Kathy says.

"She is worth it." I tell her.

"Then stop second guessing. Just come clean at the party. There will be a ton of people there anyway. Eli. The whole point to this was so she and you would be together and in love. Why are you backing out now?" She asks.

"Clare is supposed to come to me. She is supposed to be the one to say that she loves me and that I'm the only one for her." I exclaim.

"We're not in a movie. And do you really think Clare is about to come tell you that when you are completely and totally in love with someone else?" She asked but it sounded like she was demanding for an answer.

"No but I don't love someone else. I love her!" I raise my voice.

"Yes but she doesn't know that!" She says.

"It doesn't matter anyway. She loves someone else now. I missed my chance." My eyes are now filled with tears.

"Eli, did you ever stop and think that the person she loves is you?" She asked. Where was tis coming from?

"No." I answered honestly. I hoped that she was but I never actually thought that it was me.

"Maybe you should." After that she walked off to her class. I did the same.

"Mr. Goldsworthy. Would you like to tell me why you are late?" My teacher asked once I entered.

"I'm sorry. A lot of stuff is going on in my life right now and it is just so overwhelming. Don't worry though I'll stay for after school detention." I say depressed. I didn't lie either.

"No. It is okay, no detention. You do look a bit pale though. Why don't you go to the nurse's office?" He says. I nod and get the slip from him. I was making my way to the nurse's office when I passed out before I got there. The last thing I heard before I completely blacked out was the one I love screaming,

"Help!"

**Okay so I love all of you and I hope I did an okay job with this chapter. Let me know in a review!**


	13. Feel better soon

**I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner! This week has been hectic and I still had a lot of homework. But I am done with all of it so I am updating today on a Sunday. That rarely happens. I am also updating my two other stories after this so…yeah.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Lyss. She/he gave me two really long reviews and they were awesome. It always makes me smile when someone says I really like it and that they have a story behind it.**

**I love all of your reviews I appreciate them more than anything! So here is another chapter. There are only 3 chapters left after this! And then I will be making a sequel. **

**Clare's POV**

I couldn't go to class. I was too upset. I was just pacing in the hallways thinking about the situation I am in. Maybe Kathy coming up to us was a sign that I should just let Eli be happy with her. I just want all of this to be over. I would like it to be over and us in love but I just want it to be over. My heart can't take much more of this. All of sudden I hear a big bang and then a big smack. It sounded a lot like someone or something fell into the locker and then to the ground. I decided to go see what happened to make sure that everything was okay. I turned the corner and then I saw Eli passed out on the ground. He looked really pale. I ran over to him screaming,

"Help! Someone help!" I sat down next to him.

"Eli." I whispered as I let my hand stroke his right cheek. Just then I heard fast footsteps. I looked behind me and saw Mr. Simpson running towards us.

"What happened? I heard screaming. Is everything okay?" He asked quickly. Is he blind? Does everything look okay? The guy I love is passed out next to me and he is asking me if everything is okay?

"No, it is not. Eli, he-he pass-ssed out-t." I explained as tears ran freely down my cheeks. Mr. Simpson carefully picked up Eli and he told me to follow him. I nodded my head and got up to follow him. He took Eli to the nurse's office. Once he set Eli down on one of the beds he went to go get the school nurse. He came back with the nurse and it was silent. It was silent for about a second until we heard groaning. All of our eyes were directed at Eli and we all realized that he had woken up. The nurse walked away to go get the stuff she needed and Mr. Simpson said that he was going to go into his office and call his parents. I remained standing in the same spot staring at Eli.

"Clare." Eli whispered but as soon as the word left his mouth he started coughing. The nurse returned with a cup of water and some other things. She handed him the water and he drake all of it right away which caused me to giggle.

"What happened?" He asked once he got his voice back. I was about to answer but the nurse beat me to it.

"Well this one right here said that you passed out." She pointed to me. Eli looked at me and then smiled.

"Why did I?" Eli asked.

"Have you been stressed out lately? Taking on a lot? Too much homework for you to handle? Something happen to any family members?" I just stood there and watched Eli think about it. He turned bright red and then motioned for the nurse to come to him.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked sweetly. He then whispered something in her ear. I don't understand. He tells me everything and now all of a sudden he is shy? Um, I'm his best friend and even his fake girlfriend right now. Why is he whispering? He is lucky he just passed out or else I would be extremely mad right now. The nurse nodded her head and chuckled.

"That would make you pass out. You may not realize it but that is putting on a lot of stress on your body. You passed out from the lack of sleep you have been getting probably." She explained. I looked at Eli with a concerned look.

"Don't worry about it." He said in return. The nurse laughed again. What is going on?

"Ow!" I heard Eli say.

"My head hurts." He said while rubbing his head.

"Sit up for me sweetie." The nurse said. He tried but he said he was too dizzy to stay seated on his own so I went over and held him up.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"Always."

"You must have hit your head on the ground pretty hard because you have quite the bump. That will go down in a few weeks but I will get you some medicine to help with the pain." She walked away and came right back with some medicine in her hand.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked her.

"Oh yes. He will be fine. I am sending him home to rest though." She said to me but then directed her attention to Eli. "And please try to get some sleep." Eli nodded his head and then took his pills. Mr. Simpson came in then and said that his parents were here. Eli still felt really dizzy so the nurse helped Eli get outside. I walked up to Mr. Simpson.

"Could I go-" I started but he cut me off.

"Yes, Clare. You may go with Eli. Right now I think he needs the one he loves more than ever by his side." I nodded but then froze when I realized what he had just said.

"Wait, what?" He chuckled and shook his head lightly.

"It is no big secret. Anybody can see his feelings towards you." After he said that he left. I was so confused. We are just friends. Maybe Mr. Simpson saw us when we were pretending to date in front of Kathy. Yeah, that must be it. I walked outside and saw Eli's parents helping Eli into the car. Eli was talking gibberish.

"Eli, what did you take?" His dad asked. Then Eli starts cracking up.

"It must be the medicine that the nurse gave him for the pain." I explained. They all jumped when I said that.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Cece and Bullfrog just laughed and continued to fasten Eli's seatbelt.

"It is like he is a baby again." Cece said smiling. Bullfrog scoffed and added,

"A really heavy baby." We all laughed minus Eli. He was out cold from the pills.

"Clare dear. Are you coming with us?" Cece asked.

"If you don't mind." I said.

"Of course we don't! Come on." I got in the back and sat next to Eli. Once everyone was in the cars we drove off. Cece drove her car with Eli and I in the back while Bullfrog followed us driving Morty. Eli had kind of woken up and he placed his head on my shoulder. When I say kind of it was like he was awake but he still wasn't all there. He reached his hand over and took mine. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze before cuddling up next to me.

"You know you two would make a really good couple!" Cece exclaimed. I blushed madly but Eli just squeezed my hand harder. Not like a bad squeeze where he is holding on for dear life but a squeeze that said I am here for you and thanks for being here for me. A few minutes later we were at his house. Eli was still out of it but not nearly as bad as before. Bullfrog helped him out of the car and into his bedroom where he laid him on his bed. I stayed downstairs with Cece.

"Clare why don't you go up to Eli's room and keep him company." Cece suggested. I nodded my head and was about to go up the stairs but then I noticed Bullfrog coming down so I let him pass me. He faced me and said,

"You better appreciate what he is doing." I gave him a confused look.

"Bullfrog, no!" Cece yelled.

"What? She is going to find out eventually." He replied to Cece.

"Find out what?" I asked growing curious.

"Nothing, dear. Nothing. Just go up to Eli's room." She said not demandingly but it was definitely an order. So I did what I was told. I opened the door and saw Eli lying on his bed. He was looking at his ceiling and smiling. As soon as I closed his door behind me his head shot towards me and his smile got even bigger.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked in just above a whisper.

"You know I've been better, I've been worse." He replied. I nodded.

"Come here, Clare!" He said as he gestured for me to come lay down next to him. I did and he pulled so I was resting my head on his chest. His heart beat was insanely fast and I wondered why. His hand is playing with my har and all of a sudden he starts to laugh.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just content. And happy." I nodded my head in agreement. Eventually his heart slowed down and his hand came to a stop. I looked up at him and noticed that he was sound asleep with one arm around my waist while the other was on my head and a smile on his face.

**Eli's POV**

I woke up around 6:00pm and I immediately noticed that Clare wasn't right beside me anymore. I walked downstairs and saw my dad watching TV and my mom making dinner. I walked into the kitchen and got some water.

"Oh! You're up. How are you feeling?" My mom asked once she saw me.

"Much better. My head hurts a little but I am feeling much better. Where is Clare?" I replied.

"Her mother called her and said that she needed to come home right away. She said that her parents needed to tell her something very important." My mom said smiling.

"Oh no." I breathed.

"What is it baby boy?" My mom asked. Her voice full of concern. Her mom side is coming out.

"I think they are going to tell her they are getting a divorce." I told her.

"Awe. Poor Clare. You love her though. I know you can and will be there for her. Oh she told me to tell you that she will see you at the party tomorrow." My mom laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Just when is this plan going to end?" She questioned. I let out a nervous sigh and shakily answered,

"Tomorrow."

"Oh, baby boy! Don't you worry. Everything will work out. Trust me. She will love you back." My mom told me.

"I hope so." I said.

"I know so." I shook my head no at my mom and replied,

"Hope."

**And there you have it! Next chapter will be the party! Fun! Do you think Eli will finally tell Clare or will he back out. Tell me what you think is going to happen in a review. You know how happy those things make me! Oh yeah and I really want to get to 200 reviews before this story ends so can you please make that happen? Please! Thanks. :)**


	14. Let's party

**Hello my readers. So sadly I only got 10 reviews. Hmph. :( That makes me very sad. But I am so close to 200 reviews and I really want to get there. So please please review for me! And get other people reading this story too! I don't know why people stopped reading this. Some ideas maybe? Okay yeah. *sigh***

**This chapter is dedicated to: ilovetaylorswift13 and the reason why is because she reviewed my other story A Bet to Love and told me to update this soon. I just love it when people comment on my story while reviewing another one. That just made me smile. So this is for you!**

**Clare's POV**

I was currently at my house getting ready for Kathy's party with Alli. She insisted on picking out my outfit and doing my hair and make-up. I told her that I was perfectly capable of doing those things myself but like I said she insisted.

"Alright Clare! I am going to make you look sexy! No beautiful tonight! You need to look hot and sexy!" She said.

"Alli, I am not sexy. I am just one of those girls that aren't. If I try to look sexy I will just end up looking like a clown." I replied.

"No no no! Everyone has sexy in them! You just have to dig inside you to find it. And honey I'm finding your sexy if it's the last thing I do!" She argued. I figured there was no point in arguing back. She is Alli and she will do anything to win an argument. I sighed and started to think about Eli. I was getting really nervous about tonight. My face must have given something off because Alli asked,

"What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous." I said shyly.

"Why?" Alli pushed. For once I am glad that she is trying to get it out of me because I really do need someone to talk to about all of this.

"The last time I saw Eli, I mean before he passed out and went on medication that made him not function properly, was when I was about to tell him that I am in love with him. He will probably ask me about it. What do I do then, huh? I'm freaking out, Alli. Freaking out!" I practically screamed.

"Okay. Calm down. I doubt he will even remember anything about that." She said.

"Maybe. Hopefully. But what if he hasn't and asks me who I love? Ah, what will I say? You? I can't tell him that!" I actually screamed that time.

"You were going to tell him it was him before. What happened?" She asked in a calm voice. I took a deep breath. In and out and answered in my normal tone.

"Kathy happened. My confidence went out the window the minute she walked up to us."

"Wait, huh?" I then realized I never told Alli exactly what happened.

"Kathy came up to us inviting us to the party the second I was about to tell him. Seeing her come at that exact moment made me feel like that was a sign." I explained.

"What kind of sign?" She questioned.

"A sign that I shouldn't tell him the truth and just let him be happy." I said.

"Don't think like that Clare! You have worked too hard to give up now!" She exclaimed.

"I haven't done anything, Alli. All I am to him is the other woman." I responded.

"You also happen to be his best friend." She said.

"Yep. Best friend. That is it. No more than just friends! Ah, this is so frustrating! Why did I ever have to be his fake girlfriend?" I asked.

"You are a good person Clare that is why. And you wanted him to be happy. But Clare you deserve to be happy too." She told me.

"You're right. I do. I will just have to find a way for that to happen without having Eli." I whispered. I heard sigh

"Clare, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Yeah Alli you can. Go ahead." I told her.

"How does being Eli's fake girlfriend make you feel?" She asked her question. Did she really have to ask that? Oh well no point in lying to her now.

"Like I'm being used and that he doesn't care about our friendship at all."

"You are so madly in love with him." She squealed.

"I know. Can you just finish helping me get ready so that tonight can end already?" I asked.

"Sure."

**Eli's POV**

I was helping Kathy and Adam with the finishing touches on her party when I suddenly became very nervous.

"What if I can't do it?" I asked them. They both looked extremely confused.

"I mean. What if I choke and don't tell her?" I explained.

"Well, dude. That isn't an option." Adam replied.

"Adam! That was mean. Though it is true you needed to say it nicer." Kathy told him. I laughed when Adam just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I'm just really nervous." I said.

"Man up. You are the guy in this "relationship". So act like it!" Adam responded. Kathy slapped her hand on her forehead.

"What are we going to do with you?" She asked. I laughed again.

"I'll do it." I whispered to myself. Adam scared me when he came up behind me and whispered in my ear,

"Yeah you will."

***One Hour Later***

The party started about thirty minutes ago and there was at least one hundred people there. I didn't see Clare yet though. I started to panic. What if she doesn't come? This was supposed to be the night that I tell her I love her. She said she was coming so where is she? I stopped my little debate in my hand when I saw Clare walk in the front door with Alli. And man did Clare look hot! I just stared at her not moving an inch.

"What are you starring at?" Adam asked laughing. I couldn't speak so I moved my hand and pointed at them. He immediately stopped laughing. They walked up to us just when Kathy was.

"Wow Clare! You look so sexy!" Kathy exclaimed.

"Thanks." Clare responded quietly while a blush crossed her cheeks.

"Come on! I'll show you two around!" Kathy said excitedly and pulled the other two girls away. I felt a slap on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked Adam.

"Dude you didn't say or do anything. You just stood there like an idiot! Good job." He said the last part sarcastically.

"I told you I was nervous and did you see her? There was no way words were going to come out of my mouth. At least words that actually make sense." I clarified.

"You got it bad for this girl! Tell her soon, okay?" Adam told me then walked away. Leaving me alone with my thoughts.

**Clare's POV**

"Wow! Kathy this party is amazing!" Alli exclaimed after Kathy gave us a tour around her house.

"Thanks." Then Alli's favorite song came on.

"Clare come dance with me!" She squealed.

"Uh, no thanks." I replied.

"Oh go on Clare. It will be fun!" Kathy told me. Yeah like I was going to listen to her. The girl who has the boy I love heart. But soon enough I felt myself being dragged to the dance floor by Alli. Kathy was right, it was fun but the song ended and a slow one came on. Alli, being Alli, asked me to dance. I accepted even though it looked odd. I looked over to where Kathy was standing and my body immediately froze. Alli noticed my change in posture and looked at Kathy kissing Eli. She gasped.

"Oh Clare." She whispered. I shook my head violently as the tears in my eyes poured down.

"I'm going to go." I told her.

"No, Clare you don't have to." She said.

"I have to. I lost Alli. I lost him. I am going." I ran out before she had time to protest and make me stay. I ran out the door and silently cried on my lovers girlfriends front porch.

**Eli's POV**

I walked up to Kathy after I saw Alli take more like drag Clare to the dance floor.

"When do you think would be a good time to tell her?" I asked.

"Anytime would be a good time. Like now." She said and then kissed me. Kissed me! On the mouth. I stood there frozen. When I finally realized what was going on I pushed her off of me. I looked over to where Alli and Clare were and saw Clare exit the house in a quick manner. I wonder why. I then noticed a very angry Alli coming toward me.

"What was that?" She screamed. And not because the music was loud.

"Yeah what was that?" I repeated the question to Kathy.

"Oh I don't know Alli why did Clare just leave?" She asked. What does that have to do with anything?

"Oh because-" She stopped mid sentence.

"Alli why did she leave?" I demanded.

"Go ask her yourself." She gestured for me to go outside. So I did and once I stepped onto the porch I saw Clare with her back towards me crying her eyes out. I walked up behind her and whispered,

"Clare."

**Done! Do you hate me? I hope not. I thought this was a good chapter. I want to tell you a story. I had already written this chapter beforehand but when I typed just now I just** **about changed everything about it. Funny, right? Yeah well I like this better than the original anyway so it is all good. I hope you liked it. Tell me in a review please? I really would like to get to 200 reviews. It would make me really happy.**

**Lets say that if you all get me to my 200 reviews I will make the next chapter super long. That is awesome. Okay so please please please please review! For me. :)**


	15. Mission accomlished

**I'm updating again today! Whoo!**

**You are all so freaking awesome! I love each and every one of you! So after I posted last chapter I had my Spring Fling (which was crazy fun!) and then I came back home and checked my reviews with already over 200! And the reviews just kept coming so thanks much to everyone! I reached my goal and got more people to review! So please please please keep reviewing because I will post longer chapters the more reviews I get. So like promised, I am going to write a very looong chapter!**

**This is dedicated to Lyss: I mean honestly you are amazing! This person leaves me the longest reviews ever and I love long reviews! (are you all getting what I'm hinting at?) haha but seriously you are awesome!**

**Okay here is the long chapter I promised you!**

**Eli's POV**

She didn't answer me when I said her name. Maybe she didn't hear me though, considering I barely whispered it. I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her from behind. Surprisingly she didn't move. I saw that as a good sign so I bent down and whispered in her ear,

"What's wrong?" I maybe shouldn't have done that because she then tried to break free of my hold on her. I let her once she bit me but then I grabbed her from the front and held her close. She put up a fight, punching my chest as hard as she could even though they were weak. I felt like I was in a movie when she finally stopped punching me and just let me hold her. It was times like these, when were just friends, that made me fall in love with her. It was times like these where I wanted to be able to kiss her. I don't know where my confidence came from but I gently pushed her away and said,

"Clare, I really need to talk to you." She looked into my eyes with her tear glazed ones and nodded.

"Okay, so you know how-" I was cut off when I heard the front door open and saw Kathy coming out.

"Oh there you are Eli! I was wondering where my new boyfriend went." She greeted. Is she freaking kidding me right now? I thought she was helping me get Clare not push her farther away from me. She then came in between Clare and I and kissed me right on the lips. I, of course, pushed her off of me. I looked behind her to find Clare crying even harder and backing away from us.

"Clare, we need to talk." I said making my way around Kathy. Clare shook her head violently as even more tears spilled onto her cheeks.

"There isn't anything to talk about. Congratulations, Eli. Your plan worked." She said in a fake happy voice before she turned around and ran away.

"Clare!" I called after her but she just kept on running.

"Come on, Eli just let her go." Kathy said. I turned around and faced her with pure anger written clearly on my face.

"You! Why do you keep ruining every moment I have with Clare? I mean what was that? You don't just randomly come up to people and kiss them in front of a girl that they are trying to get." I screamed.

"I didn't randomly kiss someone. I kissed you. The one who is supposed to be my boyfriend." She replied.

"What? Kathy we aren't dating!" I yelled even louder.

"I know but I want us to be." She whispered. I realized just then what my plan has turned into and I knew for a fact that I would have to lose a friend out of all of this.

"I knew that we should have stopped with the plan the minute I found out you liked me. I knew it would turn into this." I said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that not only would my feelings for you stay but grow into something more also." Grow into something?

"Gah, Kathy please don't tell me you are in love with me now." I said.

"Not in love but I think I might love you." She responded.

"I don't want to hurt you but I don't like you like that. Well actually right now I don't really like you in anyway but I am not that mean so I apologize. Nothing will ever happen between us. I am in complete love with Clare and nothing in this world will change that. Not even if another friend of mine loves me too. It just won't happen. I don't think it is physically possible." I told her. She nods her head.

"No I know which is why I don't want to be near you. At least for a long time." I nodded my head in agreement.

"I think that would be for the best."

"Can I have a hug before you go though?" I nodded my head. I may love Clare but I have to think of Kathy. Kathy has the feelings that I have for Clare and I would want to hug Clare one more time if she was about to get with another guy.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice yell. I would know that voice anywhere.

"Get your hands off this girl and tell me where my best friend is you know the one you claim to be in love with." Alli screamed in my face.

"I am in love with her." I told her.

"I'll leave you two to talk. Goodbye Eli." Kathy said. And I knew that she wasn't saying goodbye for just tonight.

"Eli! What the he-" I stopped her right there.

"Kathy created drama for me and Clare and Clare took off running. Don't worry I took care of Kathy but I now need to take care of Clare." I explained.

"Uh yeah you do! You just need to tell her you love her like now!"

"I know Alli. Where do you think she could have gone?" I asked her.

"Home maybe. But when you get there make sure to text her so you don't scare her or get in trouble with her parents." Her parents. Oh no I totally forgot she had to talk to them that one day.

"Okay will do. I have to go now Alli!" I yelled as I started running towards Clare's house. Once I was in front of it I felt in my pockets trying to find my phone but I couldn't find it anywhere. Where did it go? I could have sworn it was in my pocket. I was about to just knock when Alli's words came into my head.

"When you get there make sure to text her so you don't scare her or get in trouble with her parents." I decided that I would just head home for the night because I didn't want to scare her and I most definitely did not want to get in trouble with her parents so I left.

"One more day with her not knowing isn't the worst thing in the world….I guess." I said to myself and then walked home.

**Kathy's POV**

It has been a few hours since Eli left and the party finally died down and everyone went home. I was cleaning all of the trash that these people just threw down on the ground. I heard a phone ring. I picked it up and noticed Clare was calling Eli. Oh did I forget to say that I took Eli's phone when we hugged for the last time. I answered the phone and said,

"Hello?" I giggled.

"Hi Kathy? Why do you have Eli's phone?"She asked.

"Eli stop! That tickles. He is right here. Tickling me. Eli!" I giggled some more.

"We are kind of busy. So I am going to have to hang up now." I told her.

"Oh well. Tell him I will talk to him later I guess." She answered.

"Will do." I hung up the phone. "Not." I went back to cleaning and after I finished that I would start a plan of my own.

**Clare's POV**

Ugh. I can't believe him! I'm not so much sad as I am mad now. He is going to… I can't even finish that sentence. I didn't want to think about Eli with Kathy anymore so I took a shower and went to bed. I would be lying to you if I said that I slept at all. My mind was on Eli the entire time and what he was doing in that moment. It was 6:00am and I was wide awake. I decided to get up. I had to pack some of my stuff anyway for dad's place. Oh yeah, my parents are getting divorced to top it all off. I went down to the kitchen to find mom and dad kissing. Kissing?

"I love you." My dad said to my mom. That just made my heart swell.

"I love you too!" She responded.

"Hey! Does anyone love me?" I teased as I walked over to where they stood.

"Yes. Very much." My dad replied.

"So not that I'm not loving us being all loving this morning but am I the only one who remembers our talk?" I asked. They both laughed.

"Am I missing something here?" I questioned.

"No sweetie. But after we talked to you we started talking and we both decided that it was for the best to give it another try." My mother explained.

"We realized that we just stopped communicating. Because you know Clare Bear communication is key in a relationship." My dad added.

"I thought trust and honesty were the key elements for a healthy relationship?" I asked.

"Well they are but you can't have trust and honesty without communication." My mom said.

"That is true." I agreed. "Well I'm glad that you two are trying to work it out."I smiled at them.

"Why don't we go out today? As a family." My mom suggested.

"That is a great idea Helen It has been a while." My dad said.

"Too long." Then they kissed again.

"Stop being gross! I'm going to go change." After I was finished getting ready we decided that we would go to the park for a walk. I haven't told them anything about what has been going on with Eli but I think I should tell them. They are my parents and I think they should know who I am in love with.

"Hey mom? Dad?" I said.

"Yes?" They responded.

"I think you should know that I'm in love with." They cut me off.

"Eli?" They asked at the same time.

"Um, how did you know that?" I asked. We all came to a picnic table and sat down. My parents sat next to each other while I sat on the other side.

"Honey, you have loved him for a while whether you knew it or not you have." My mom said.

"They same with Eli. Oh man does that boy love you. Sometimes I feel like I need to have a serious talk with that boy." My dad said. We all laughed until I sighed sadly and replied,

"Nope. Eli is in love with his brand new girlfriend, Kathy."

"Doubt it." My mom said.

"Mom!" I exclaimed.

"What? Sweetie that is just a complete lie. Maybe Eli hasn't realized that he loves you yet." My mom responded.

"He doesn't love me." I clarified.

"Speak of the devil and his parents." My dad said smiling. I turned around and I saw Eli walking toward us with his parents.

"Oh! I haven't seen you two in forever! How are you doing?" Cece greeted while pulling my parents into a hug. Bullfrog just shook their hands and looked over at his crazy wife. I love them so much. They are my second parents.

"Hey." Eli whispered. I ignored him. I just didn't want to talk.

"Come join us please!" My mom cheered. Why did she do that? Ugh. I don't want to see Eli! My mom winked at me when she made Eli sit next to me. I just rolled my eyes.

"So how have you two been?" Cece asked my parents.

"We are very well thank you. And yourself?" My mom replied.

"We are just fine." Cece said.

"How about the three of you come over for dinner tonight? We were going to pick up a pizza on the way home." Bullfrog suggested.

"That sounds lovely. We would be delighted." My mom answered politely.

"Eli why don't you call in for pizza?" His mom asked him. He nodded.

"Clare can I borrow your phone?" He asked me.

"What is wrong with your phone?" I asked.

"I can't find it anywhere." He answered.

"Maybe you left it at Kathy's house." I suggested dryly.

"Maybe." He replied.

"Oh your girlfriend?" My mom asked.

"She is not my girlfriend." Eli specified.

"Oh Clare said she was." She said.

"Mom." I told her.

"Oh believe me there is only one girl Eli wants and she is-" Bullfrog started.

"You better not finish that sentence." Eli said sternly.

"Told you Eli loved you."My mom said.

"Yep. We were right. Next time we should lay some money on it." My dad conquered. Eli was blushing madly at this point and I just stared at my parents. They both plus Eli's parents were cracking up. I was getting mad because it just felt like they were playing with my feelings.

"Well if you know what Eli was doing last night after the party you would think differently."I said drawing everybody's attention towards me.

"What are you talking about?" Eli asked confused.

"Oh don't play that game with me." I told him.

"What game?" Wow Eli is a really good actor.

"I don't know what you are talking about but all I know is after the party Eli came home because someone ran off in tears when he was trying to speak to her." Bullfrog explained.

"Wait. You weren't with Kathy being dirty?" I asked as a blush crossed my face. Eli chuckled and asked,

"What?"

"Wow I feel like an idiot." I said and then ran.

"Clare! Clare!" I heard Eli yelling my name but I didn't turn back I kept on running just like last night.

**Eli's POV**

I felt like I was living last night all over again except this time it will have a different ending. She will talk to me this time.

"Clare! Please stop running away from me." I called. Surprisingly she stopped and turned around.

"What do you want me to say Eli?" She asked.

"Well let's start with what in the world you were talking about back there." I said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She played dumb.

"Clare. Nothing happened with Kathy. Nothing will ever happen with Kathy. I promise you that." I explained.

"Eli." She whispered and sat on the ground.

"Talk to me." I said sweetly and sat next to her.

"I can't tell you. It will ruin our friendship forever and I am confused on your situation with Kathy." She said.

"Nothing will ruin our friendship. And I don't love Kathy. I love someone else." I stated.

"Great another one I have to compete with." She said under her breath but I still heard it. Then realization hit me. I now understood why she has been acting so strange and has been very confident lately. I understand why she ran out crying when Kathy and I kissed and why she went home when Kathy kissed me again. My plan actually worked. I smiled widely.

"Huh?" I played it up as if I didn't hear her. I just want the words to come out of her mouth then I can tell her everything.

"Clare please just tell me. I promise nothing and I mean nothing will ruin us." I guaranteed.

"How do you know?" She asked. I stayed silent and just stared at her. She sighed.

"I'm jealous." She whispered. My smile grew but I wanted to hear her say it out loud.

"Say that louder. I didn't hear you." I said.

"I know you heard me. I'm not saying it again. No way!" She refused.

"I'll explain everything just please?"I begged.

"Fine. I'm jealous. Are you happy now?"

"Oh yes very!" I stood up and screamed,

"YES! FINALLY! FINALLY!" Clare looked at me like I was crazy.

"Eli what are you-" I cut her off when I picked her up and spun her around and around.

"Eli what is going on?" I ignored her question and kissed her. I kissed her with all the love I have for her and I felt it being returned. The difference between this kiss and all the others we have shared was there was no plan. There was no Kathy. There was just Clare and I and my lips on hers. I love this girl so much it hurts me sometimes. I pull away because we had to breathe. Stupid oxygen!

"Eli, you just." She trailed off.

"Kissed you?" I offered. She nodded.

"Yeah I did." I said.

"Why?"She asked.

"I am in love with you." I answered. Let me tell you it felt so incredible to finally tell her, to her face.

"What?" She questioned clearly confused.

"Okay listen Clare. The plan was for you." I started.

"Uh." She said.

"Do you know how adorable you look right now?" I asked her.

"Why do I look adorable?" Did she just really ask that?

"Clare you are always adorable but right now especially because you look so confused." I chuckled because she started pouting. I kissed her on the lips.

"Stop pouting that just makes you look even more adorable." I told her.

"Eli, you keep telling me I'm adorable and kissing me but you have yet to tell me the story." She said.

"Ah, but then you won't look confused." That deserved a smack on my head.

"Eli!" She giggled.

"Alright, alright!" I give in.

"So I have been in love with you for a really long time and I didn't want to just come up to you and say it because I knew you didn't feel the same way. So Adam, Kathy, and I made the plan for you to get jealous." I explained.

"Wait so the plan was for me to get jealous not Kathy?" She asked.

"Exactly. I made you my fake girlfriend so you would see what kind of boyfriend I could really be and I hoped and prayed that you would love me back." I finished.

"You know my parents told me that we have been in love with each other for a while but we never realized it." She said. I laughed and replied,

"Yeah well." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Now why did you think that I was with Kathy last night?"I asked. She groaned.

"I thought you would just forget about that."

"Nope. Tell me." I told her.

"I called you last night so that I could talk to you about what you wanted to talk about but Kathy answered. She was giggling like crazy and kept telling you to stop it because it tickled." She said.

"That girl is crazy."

"I think she likes you." Clare stated.

"I know. She told me she loved me last night." Clare sadly sighed and averted her eyes to the ground.

"Hey. Clare, I love you. Okay? You are the only one I want. Nothing and No one can ever change that. And that is exactly what I told Kathy last night." I said.

"Really?" She asked as she looks me in the eye.

"Really. Now come on. Let's get back to our parents." I grabbed her hand and started walking but Clare pulled me back.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I am in love with you too." She said. Even though that made me the happiest guy alive I decided to tease her.

"Oh my! Really? I just- I had no idea!"

"Jerk." Clare said while playfully pushing me. "But really I am." I smiled this time.

"I'm glad because I am too." I stated sweetly.

"Wow. I had no idea." This time she mocked me. I glared at her for a second before I crashed my lips over hers. After we pulled apart we walked over to our parents hand in hand.

"It's about time, son!" Bullfrog exclaimed. Clare rested her head on my shoulder as we made our way to my house for dinner. We ended up having to order it from the house and have it delivered. I have to say though I have never been so thrilled to have lost my phone. I can't believe Kathy took it. Well I can but I just really hope she stays out of mine and Clare's relationship from now on. A little voice in my head was screaming she won't but I ignored it. Nothing was going to make this night bad. I pulled Clare aside.

"What's up?" She asked innocently.

"Will you be my girlfriend? For real this time." I asked.

"Of course!" She squealed and hugged me tight. I kissed her lips and on her lips I muttered,

"I love you."

"I love you too." She responded and then kissed me again. Beside me I heard a camera flash. We broke apart to see all of our parents standing there and my mom with camera in her hand. They all said at the exact same time,

"Awe!"

**So really long? If you think it is. If isn't to you then I'm sorry but I think over three thousand words is long. I hope that you enjoyed it. It took my all day long to write but you are all worth it! I really hope you all review again. Please do because there is only one chapter left and I would like to get to 230 reviews by the end of the story. So please review! I beg you! Thanks my lovely readers. You all rock my world!**


	16. Just the beggining

**Alright first of all I am so super sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I had a terrible migraine and then was out of town for two weeks then when I got back got another migraine so that is why I have been away. I am very sorry. I hope that doesn't affect all of you reading my stories. **

**This is dedicated to: MissLizzie97. You leave me the best reviews! You are an awesome reviewer!**

**By the way this story is taking place during Spring Break because I thought of this idea when I was on Spring Break so sorry I am a little late.**

**Okay here is finally the last chapter of A Twist to Jealousy! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Eli's POV**

"I still can't believe you went through all of that trouble just to tell me that you love me." Clare said as we walked down the hallway.

"My dear Clare, we have talked about this ever since we got together two weeks ago. It is over and we are together. And I don't just love you I'm in love with you." I then kissed her on the lips. Very short but just as sweet as all of our other ones.

"I know, I know. I'm in love with you too." We passed by a sign that was reminding us that our Spring Break starts next week. "Can you believe that is Spring Break already?" She asked.

"Yeah it came pretty fast this year. Speaking of Spring Break I have a surprise." I told her.

"Oh you do, do you?" She responded.

"That I do. I am going to tell you about it tonight _after _everybody else leaves my house." I said making sure to put the emphasis on after. She laughed and said,

"Okay, but how am I ever going to survive that long without knowing what this surprise is?"

"Ha-ha my lovely girlfriend. That is your problem, not mine." I teased and then ran away from her.

"Oh whatever!" She yelled out after me. I kept on running but then I ran into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." I started but then I looked up and came face to face with….

Kathy.

Oh joy!

"Sorry Eli! I didn't see you there." She said as she put her hand on my chest.

"It is okay, I should have also been looking where I was going." I replied while taking, more like forcing, her hand off of me.

"I have to go." I said while trying to walk away but she stopped me.

"Come on Eli it has been two weeks and class doesn't start for like another thirty minutes." She reminded.

"I know it has but." I was cut off.

"Hey Eli I need to talk to you, oh! Um I'm sorry." Clare said when she saw Kathy and I. She tried walking away but I wasn't having any of that.

"Wait! Sorry Kathy now I actually have a reason to leave and I don't have to make up one." I said rudely and I walked away.

"It has been two weeks, Eli!" She screamed after us but I ignored her. Clare and I walked outside and stopped once we were standing on the steps.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"I didn't know you two talked." She whispered.

"We don't. That is why I didn't want to be by her. Clare I promise I am not talking to her." I said.

"Why wouldn't you though? She is beautiful and she loves you." Clare told me. I sighed deeply.

"What did I tell you this morning?" She looked confused.

"You told me a lot of things but what I think you are talking about is telling me that you are in love with me." I smiled at her.

"Yes ma'am. That is what I mean." She started to cry.

"Alright, my love, listen. She doesn't matter to me. Not only am I in love with you but you are my best friend in the whole wide world. So don't start crying over her. She isn't worth it." I told her sincerely.

"No, but you are." She whispered then walked away. I have no idea what that meant. I need to talk to an expert on Clare.

"Alli! I need to talk to you!" I yelled and started to search for her.

**Clare's POV**

I really do not like Kathy. No matter what she does she makes me and Eli fight and I hate it. I know I left Eli there standing confused but I couldn't keep talking to him. I felt too ashamed and upset. I knew I had to talk to Alli. She always is strangely helpful. I walk and finally see her talking to…Eli? They rarely talk. I get a little bit closer so then I can hear what they are talking about.

"Alli please help! What did it mean?" He begged. I always found him adorable when he begged.

"Okay okay lover boy! I think she meant that you were wroth her tears." She said matter-of-factly.

"Alli, I know that! But why did she say that when we were talking about Kathy?" He asked.

"Because she thinks, for some strange reason, that you are going leave her for Kathy. Did you know that? Did you know that Clare is terrified of that?" Alli asked. I scoffed.

"I told you that in confidence." I told Alli.

"Clare, you feel like that?" Eli asked me in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Clare but I had to. The poor boy begged. You even said it yourself. He is adorable when he does so." Alli said. I turned around to Eli and blushed when I saw his smirk appear on his face.

"I think I'm going to start begging a lot more now." He said.

"Shut up!" I screamed/whispered. He smirked again. The bell rang.

"Thank goodness." I whispered. Everybody cleared the hallway including Alli.

"Well bye!" I said and quickly walked away from Eli. I didn't get very far.

"Oh no you don't. We need to talk." He said stopping me.

"But we have class." I protested.

"Forget about class. We ned to talk about what Alli told me and that what she said is obviously true." He shot back.

"It doesn't matter Eli." He stared at me.

"It does matter and if you really think that it doesn't then why are you even with me?" He asked frustrated. He slammed against the lockers and slip down so he was sitting. I sighed and sat down next to him.

"Eli." I started but he cut me off.

"Clare, just go to class. Obviously you don't-"

"Don't you dare say that I don't care. Okay? I do Eli, I care." I said in an almost screaming tone.

"I love you." He said. I smiled.

"I know." I responded.

"Do you?"

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"You know what I mean. Really, Clare? Kathy of all people you choose Kathy?" He asked.

"Well. She does love you and she would probably have s-"

"You know I don't care about that." He said sweetly. I sighed.

"I don't know why I feel like this but I do. I'm sorry you found out from Alli though. I should have told you myself." I said.

"Though there shouldn't be anything to tell." He responded.

"Go on, love. Get to class." He told me.

"Are you going to go to yours?" I questioned. He sighed and replied,

"No. I'm too depressed to think about learning something boring." He dropped his head down. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Then I'm staying right here." I said.

"Clare you don't have to." He tried to protest.

"No, I want to. Besides I care way more about you then anything else." He looked up and met my eyes.

"Oh really?" He asked in a teasing manner.

"Really." I whispered and then kissed his lips.

***After School. At Eli's House***

"You know this is getting a little out of hand." I said to everyone.

"Of course Saint Clare would say that." Alli teased.

"Oh believe me Alli she isn't as saintly as you would think." Eli replied while winking at me. I slapped his arm, hard and everyone else just laughed. We had just finished playing Truth or Dare. The five of us were actually having a great time. We all decided that we should watch a movie now. I sat next to Eli, of course. While Alli sat in between Adam and Drew. The boys picked the movie so it was obviously a horror. I hat horror movies and I know that is why whenever I watch movies with Eli he always picks the genre horror. Throughout the movie I screamed, I jumped, and held onto Eli for dear life but all in all the movie wasn't that bad. It was now 10:30pm so Alli and the Torres boys had to go for the night. We all said our goodbyes and Alli whispered to me "don't have too much fun." I rolled my eyes and kicked her out the door. Now, Eli and I were in his room all cuddled up.

"So what was this surprise?" I asked.

"Really? Has that been on your mind all day?" He responded.

"Yeah, basically." I said and laughed.

"Alright well how would you like to go on a road trip?" He asked. I squealed and replied,

"That sounds like so much fun! I would love that but I have to ask my parents."

"Already done. I asked yours and mine. All four of them said yes if they could come with us. I agreed to that as long as we got a car to ourselves. We leave Sunday if you say yes." He said.

"Umm yeah! That sounds amazing Eli. Just like you. You know that? You are truly amazing."I smiled at him.

"So are you! I love you, Clare." He said.

"Just like I love you" He kissed me then and again and again and again. We did that, kissing, all night.

**No POV**

One thing that neither of them knew was that Kathy had bugged his room and heard every word that they said.

**Okay so I know that this was kind of short but hey I am making a sequel! I would really love to get to 250 reviews before I post the sequel. If I don't then that is okay but I would really love it! I will let you all know when the sequel comes out! Please please review!I love you all. You have been amazing. Okay review!**


	17. SEQUEL!

**Hello! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing this story! And now that it is over you can go read and review the sequel! The sequel has been posted and it is called: Spring Break With A Twist!**

**I hope you go read it! And don't forget to review!**

**:) JDDCdancer1497**


End file.
